Fairy Tail : Earth and Water Cycle
by JD-Black
Summary: Mercuphobia, The Water Dragon God has his 1st pupil and Terra, the Earth Mother also has a new pupil. With a new Dragon Slayer and a God Slayer added to the ranks of Fairy Tail, will they be able to fend off the impending threat without any casualties? How will the enemies of Fairy Tail do against them? Rated T for Language and Innuendos. Most likely to be changed to M for reasons
1. The Children of Gods and Dragons

**Hey guys, I got a new fic for you guys to read and I know I have a thing for OC's but for this fic, both of them are not going to replace Natsu as the main character. Natsu is still the protagonist and he's going to be slightly stronger in this universe. But still these two OC's are going to be a duo of sorts :P**

Speaking  
_Thoughts_**  
Magic / Names of people (For Introduction purposes)  
*Sound Effects*  
****_Magic (Internal speaking) / Nicknames_**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or any of it's original characters.  
I only own the OC's in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One : The Children of Gods and Dragons**

* * *

**~ October 9th, X393 ~  
Two years after the Dragon King Festival Incident…  
In the small town of Elmina in Giltena**

The port town of Elmina, home to some of the most kindhearted people in the lands. A young light skin boy with charcoal-gray slicked back hair, with a couple curls being loose and maroon red eyes was walking around the town, with nothing but hunger on his mind. He had no memory of who he was, where he came from, or who his parents were, nothing. The only thing he knew about himself was his name… **Nero Lamenton,** a small and frail 6 year old boy in tattered clothing. Eventually the frail boy made his way to the **Ryoto Inn**, the local hotel and diner.

Nero opened the doors to reveal a nice wooden interior, decorated with an assortment of colors. There he went to the front counter and took a seat and saw what he thought was the waitress, she had long dark navy hair that reached down to her lower back. She also the same maroon eyes as Nero and had a mature physique, being voluptuous and beautiful. "U-um Miss…" asked Nero to the waitress at the stand, to which she gave Nero a look of concern. "Huh? Oh hey there little guy, how can I help you?" She said with a nice smile that filled Nero with excitement.

"Can I please have some food. Please… I'm really hungry." When he asked the waitress, she went to the kitchen behind her and Nero heard a ruckus going on. Plates were being smashed, things were being thrown, a whole bunch of nonsense. She came back out and gave him a plate of food, which he began to devour with more ferocity than a wild beast. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Heh heh heh, someone here must love food." The waitress said with nervousness but with more compassion to Nero. He looked up and nodded his head in agreement, while chowing down on his plate that had two baked chicken breasts, a big portion of rice on the side, and some broccoli just for a bonus. "Thanks miss, this tastes sooooo good." Nero responded with a mouth full.

"So kid if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" The waitress asked Nero, who was still eating but was almost done.  
**  
**"My name is… Nero, **Nero Lamenton**. What is… your name?"  
"I'm Chloe, **Chloe Velventine**. So how did you end up in Elmina Town Nero?"  
"I… don't know. I can't remember anything. Everything in my head is cloudy, the only thing I know is my name."  
"That doesn't seem right, you don't remember anything? Not even your parents? Or the place you're from?"  
"I'm only… 6" Nero said while counting at first with his fingers and then putting up 6 fingers.

"Oh yeah that's right, sorry. But anywa-" Chloe was interrupted.

The Ryoto Inn's doors were pushed in as 8 men came barging in the place. They kicked tables and broke windows, cups, and glassware. They immediately went straight to Chloe as she was behind the counter where the register was.

"Chloe… I'm scared." Nero said while Chloe picked him up from the other side of the counter and put him behind her. "It's ok, just stay behind me. I'll handle this."

The main man was wearing a black trench coat and a mask. He had a deep voice that can be compared to demons. "Alright boys, scatter and go get some loot from these assholes. Don't try to do anything hasty ladies and gentlemen, don't try to be a hero." He said and his posse began to hit unsuspecting people in the Inn and take their valuables like jewelry and money.

"Please there's no need for this, just take what you want and go." Chloe said while holding Nero tight to her side. "But there is a need for this, you broad. We want money and we're going to usher in a new era of dominance, one that our leader will take hold of." The main hooded figure proclaimed as he looked over the counter to see that Nero was behind Chloe.

"You can take the money, please we don't want any trouble." Chloe opened the cash register and held out a large amount of cash for the figure to take, which he snatched from her hand. "But that's not all that we want." He claimed as he began to eye Chloe up and down and briefly looked at Nero, but once he did, he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

As he looked at both Chloe and Nero, Chloe began to think of many things that he could want. _What's going through this guy's mind… I hope that it's not what I think it is. Or even Nero, I have to protect him at almost any cost. As long as he is ok, I can't let him go. Please __**Mercuphobia**__, bless us with help in any form._

"Chloe… what's he saying?" Nero asked the woman protecting him. "Nothing Nero, don't worry about it, everything will be fine."

"Give us the runt." The figure said as he pointed at Nero.  
"Huuuuh?" Nero said as he became wide-eyed. _Me? B-but why me? Chloe won't give me to them… I KNOW IT!_  
"No, I won't give you Nero, he's only 6 years old. He has nothing to do with this." Chloe said as she kneeled down beside Nero and held him close to her face, whilst coming close to crying. She let out a few tears and then the counter keeping her and the hooded figure separated broke in half.

The hooded figure smashed the counter clean in half with just his right arm. This shocked both Chloe and Nero as Nero began to let loose his tears. "Give us the child now."

"N-no ple-" Chloe couldn't finish as the figure grabbed Nero and put him on his shoulder. "L-let me, mmph go. UGH!" Nero claimed while smacking the figure in the face.

"Kid if you don't stop hitting' me, I'm gonna make sure it's lights out for you."  
"JUST LET ME GO!" As Nero continued to be a nuisance to this man, the man knocked Nero out cold.  
"Give him back, please. It's not fair that you take my son away from me, you can take my money and all the money here, which you already did. But please give me back my son." Chloe claimed knowing full well in her head that Nero is not her son, but she's only claiming he is for his protection.

"He ain't your son broad. He doesn't even look like you and his hair doesn't match yours anyway. Quit trying to pull a fast one on me."

"He takes after his father and look at his eyes, their red just like mine. Please he is MY SON, why would I lie about my own flesh and blood." Chloe yelled out making the invaders laugh in response to her pleading.

"Well lady, your son is going to be one of us. And he's gonna be one of the strongest at that, might as well forget abou-" The hooded figure couldn't finish as the Ryoto Inn' doors were opened once again, but this time a young man with shoulder-length blue hair, two long horns, and a facial tattoo over his right eye appeared. He dons a dark coat over a long shirt, accompanied by loose pants tucked into pirate boots, as well as having an assortment of jewelry. Including a necklace with three circular ornaments and black gloves that only partially cover his palm.

"What is going on here?!" The blue haired man asked to which he knew the Ryoto Inn was being robbed.

"Who…the hell are you?" The hooded figure asked as he pointed to the blue haired man.

"That is none of your concern. Now put the boy down and leave."

"Or what? Huh, what are you going to do?! Your outnumbered prettyboy. 8 to 1, those odds are not in your favor."

"Sigh, you mere humans don't understand when to know your outmatched in certain situations. I'm more powerful than any of you could imagine." After the blue haired man said this, he put a barrier of what seemed to be water around everyone in the Ryoto Inn, that was a bystander. The masked men, however were not protected from the oncoming onslaught. The blue haired man imbued his hands with the essence of water and gestured with his hands for the masked men to bring it on.

The man dropped Nero and Nero was beginning to open his eyes slightly. All he could see was the blue haired man countering the assault from the hooded men. He side stepped to the right against one masked figure and back flip kicked him, knocking him unconscious to the ground. He sees Nero struggling to get up, while trying to defend himself and he becomes more persistent with fighting off the invaders.

"You there, young man. I need you to leave the inn and go a short distance away. I'll find you after and offer more help." The blue haired man instructed Nero, to which Nero followed his command without a second thought. This man clearly possessed water magic abilities and was giving these goons a fight they would never forget. It was like he was a one man army.

_To think I'd walk amongst the people who worship me as a god and to return the favor by helping them deal with scum like this, goes to show how much I've really changed from killing humans. But that boy had a tremendous amount of magical energy inside of him, however he is young. His body many not be able to control magic without the proper instruction, my what a fascinating child indeed._

One intruder got a lucky swing on the blue haired man's face and he turned back with a huge smirk. He sucked in air, that's what everyone thought, but he was actually sucking in the water from the air itself to charge an attack. He roared out a wave of water and air, similar to that of a dragon. This blew all the goons back and left them battered down and out.

"He… roared. Like a dragon, but I thought all the dragons were killed two years ago?!" One person said as the blue haired man picked him up with one hand by head.

"Just… who are you?!"

"I… am **Mercuphobia**, and you have been found hurting my people. For that I will punish you severely. You put horror into their eyes and even tried to kidnap a child, it sickens me to see the tactics you humans would resort to using." The blue haired man, now known to everyone as Mercuphobia showed the masked man, all the faces of the people he and his gang hurt at the Ryoto Inn.

_N-no way… my pleas were answered by the god himself. Thank you Mercuphobia. Knowing this town is protected by one of the most powerful dragons in existence brings me hope that no crime will occur in this city. _Chloe thought as she saw Mercuphobia use his opposite hand form a small bubble of water. Mercuphobia then, without drawing blood or making an open wound, put the bubble within the masked man's body.

The masked man proceeded to shake violently in Mercuphobia's hand and he let him go. Mercuphobia stepped a few inches back and just watched with a smirk on his face.

"Now I've refrained from killing humans or killing in general, but you imbeciles force my hand." Mercuphobia stated as the masked man stopped shaking for a second then just popped in a gory explosion of flesh, blood, guts, and gore.

"Let this be an example of what happens when idiots like you hooded cowards try to invade my people. I cannot ignore this amount of disrespect." Mercuphobia, who was clearly giving a lecture decided enough was enough and changed his mind from not killing the invaders.

Mercuphobia created multiple water arms and grabbed the group of invaders and used his water to phase through the roof of the Ryoto Inn. Mercuphobia threw them higher into the air and transformed into the legendary winged beast humans have feared and revered for a long time. His appearance is similar to that of a sea serpent, with a scaly underside, large wings, and a long, pointed nose. He bears a tribal-like design on his face while keeping the two horns that he had in his human form.

_**WATER DRAGON KING'S ROAR! **_Mercuphobia said internally as an enormous wave of water erupted from the Dragon God's mouth and engulfed the seven other masked men and obliterated them. There was nothing left as the sky was covered by a dragon god.

* * *

**~On the mountainside~  
The Dragon God still visible in the afternoon sky**

Nero was tired from running and decided to take a break near a waterfall when he heard a roar. He looked towards the direction of Elmina to see a blue dragon in the sky. It was facing toward him in the distance and began to fly at blinding speeds toward Nero.

Nero was in shock at first, nearly petrified, but decided to hide behind a couple of grass bushes. The dragon grew closer and unbeknownst to Nero, it was Mercuphobia looking to help the young child. Another thing that Nero didn't know, was that he was an outstanding amount of magical energy inside of him and that was how Mercuphobia was tracking him. Eventually the Dragon God flew past him and seemingly disappeared out of the sky, to which Nero got out of hiding and went back to sitting next to the waterfall waiting for Mercuphobia.

Pretty soon Nero felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the blue haired man back from the Ryoto Inn. "Hm? WOAHH, where did you come from?!" Nero yelled in surprise.

"Relax child, I am your ally. Now I told you I would come help you after I dealt with those pests. I didn't properly introduce myself back there, I am **Mercuphobia**. The **Water Dragon God**."

"Your… a dragon? Wait, you mean that flying thing was you?"

"Yes child, that was me in my dragon form. Only reason I'm standing before you as a human is because I can take many forms. What is your name child?"

Nero looked at him a little confused because he hadn't heard any of the words that Mercuphobia had been using. "I'm Nero, nice to meet you Mercuphobia."

"For a young child, you have better manners than most." Mercuphobia said as he knelt down and put his hand on Nero's head and rubbed his head.

"Anyway Nero, what brings you to Elmina Town and do you know why I specifically wanted to see you of all people?" Mercuphobia said to Nero, who was staring blankly at him response. "Why are you looking at me like that Nero?"

"Well I understand you a little bit but I think I told Chloe this, I don't remember anything. Only my name. And the other part I don't understand." Nero replied while making Mercuphobia mentally facepalm, but then he understood that Nero is still a young child and hasn't lived as much as he had.

"Oh right, you are still a child. And who, might I ask is Chloe?" Mercuphobia asked with great curiosity.

"Well… uhhhhhh, she had dark blueish hair and the same color eyes as me. She gave me food when I walked into the place."

"So it was the woman who was protecting you, no wonder I couldn't see your power beforehand. Anyway that's enough of that Nero, I would like to teach you. But only if your willing to learn, you have too much magical power to let it go to waste." Mercuphobia pointed at Nero and then demonstrated some of the power Nero could learn from him.

Mercuphobia, with one move of his finger commanded some of the water from the water and moved it around Nero, to which he became excited. Mercuphobia then stepped into the water spring, getting closer to the waterfall. He then punched the waterfall and made the water go in reverse, completely defying the laws of physics and gravity. He moved the entire stream that was before the waterfall to go in reverse.

"Waaaaaaaooooooooow, that was awesome Mercuphobia, your saying you can teach me that?" Nero said as his eyes glowed like rubies.

Mercuphobia's face was shadowed and Nero could see a smirk on his face. "Not only that Nero, I can TEACH YOU MAGIC SO POWERFUL YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO CRUSH WHOEVER STANDS AGAINST YOU! EVEN THAT FALSE DRAGON **ACNOLOGIA** HAHAHAHA."

"..." Nero stared at him, while he was laughing maniacally

"Oh, pardon my laughter. I guess I still have that dragon aspect to me about conquering everything in my path. Times have changed since then and now I have to learn that I have a child to look after." Mercuphobia said while putting his right hand behind his head, thinking back to the Dragon King Festival, where he murdered countless humans and on the same day, it was when **Acnologia**, the **_Black Dragon _**hunted and killed all the dragons that day except for a select few.

"You have… to look after me?" Nero said while pointing at himself.

"Yes Nero, you are my student and considering you have no recollection of anything before arriving in the town, you are my responsibility."

"Well ok I guess. I wanna be the best student you ever had." Nero said whilst he sat down in the water spring.

"You'd be my first student, so I need you to be on your best behavior and listen carefully so that you may possess what I like to call **Water Dragon Slaying Magic**. I know more than just that as well, I'll also teach you **Dispel Magic** and some **Transformation Magic**." Mercuphobia had high hopes for Nero as the 'Son' of the Water God Dragon held unbridled amounts of magical power.

"Alright! I will do my best Mercuphobia." Nero said with determination.

"Who knows, I could learn a few things along the way too Nero." Mercuphobia said whilst laughing along with Nero.

_Maybe this new change of finally being a teacher to a child, someone to carry on my magic as my days are limited will make me feel better. After all I guess now I have a son, someone who in the short time that I've known him saw something in him and bears a striking resemblance to someone from the past._

Mercuphobia and Nero waited until the next day to start their vigorous training and prepare Nero for the near future.

* * *

**~December 17th, X393~  
In the not so distant continent of Fiore…  
Tuly Village**

Tuly Village was located in the grasslands of Fiore and it was surrounded by snow capped mountains. There was a boy playing outside with a dog, while a woman who seemed to be the boy's mother was near hanging up clothes on a clothing rack.  
**  
**She turned to her son, and she looked beautiful. Having black hair in a pigtail style and having dark brown eyes. She had a nice figure and was somewhat developed in the chest area. She wore a dark purple sleeveless dress that had an opening in the middle of the chest area, revealing her cleavage, silver armlets and a silver belt. Her name was **Sarah Wardnorth**.

"Atlas go inside and see if your father can take you to the market to buy a few things." Sarah said to her son, **Atlas** **Wardnorth**.

Atlas was a 7 year old boy, he was wearing a white shirt and some brown shorts, he had brown spiky hair that was a bit on the darker side and some of the spikes went over his face. He had light hazel eyes and was pale in complexion, comparable to snow at times, but it's close to a light peachy tone. He went inside the house, which was fairly decent in size. The house had its own personal garden, gates surrounding the area, and a nice view of the mountainside.

Some would say the Wardnorth's were somewhat royalty in the eyes of the citizens in Tuly Village.

"Dad! Can I have some money to go to the market? Mom said I can get some snacks and possibly food. Yeaaaaaa FOOD!" Atlas told his father, as he was sitting down reading a newspaper. He pulled it below to reveal his features, he had the same hair as Atlas, but in different style. He was well built and was toned as he wore a black sleeveless shirt with white pants and formal shoes. He also had a distinctive tattoo of a serpent going across his upper arm and into his chest.  
**  
**His name was **Derek Wardnorth.** "I can give you some money to go get yourself some food." Derek said to his son Atlas, to which Atlas was cheering.

"Just take **Damon** along with you son."  
**  
**Damon was the family dog and he is used by Atlas for whenever he needs company. Atlas got the money from Derek and strolled to the market, which was a short distance away from the estate that they lived in. Along the way, people were saying hello to Atlas and greeting him, even offering things to him.

When he got to the market, he was craving some sort of meat. What kind, Atlas himself didn't know, all he knew was that he was craving meat. He looked around for the butcher and eventually found him.

"Hey there Atlas, how are ya?" The butcher asked Atlas. The butcher was a big man who could be described as having a beer belly because he was a drinker. He was still a very kind man who cared about the people of Tuly Village.  
**  
**"Hi **Mr. Balrot** , I was looking for some meat. Think you could cut me up something and cook it for me?" Atlas asked Mr. Balrot.

"No problem Atlas, and it's on the house don't worry."

"Really? No, here take this money. It's the least my family can do for you, since you work hard everyday to make sure people are fed in this town."

"Atlas you are too kind my friend, if you need any more cuts of meat let me know and I'll get them to you, your mom, or dad."

"Will do. Thanks again." Atlas said as Mr. Balrot cut him a nice big piece of a flat iron steak and washed it of any impurities, seasoned it, and used his fire magic to cook the steak to a nice medium rare, Atlas's favorite.

Atlas always liked the right set of pink in some steaks and the chewiness. But as Mr. Balrot used simple fire magic to cook the steak, Atlas was in awe of how the steak was cooking inside of the flame. Mr. Balrot handed Atlas the cooked steak on a stick and Atlas walked away. "That kid is something special, I'll tell ya. He's gonna be somebody everyone looks up to one day."

As Atlas was eating he gave some of the steak to Damon and they walked around the town, eventually stopping because Damon had to handle his business, when Damon was done, he had noticed something shaking in the grass bush near him and Atlas. Damon had begun to chase this thing and went right out of Atlas's grasp.

"Woah, HEY DAMON! COME BACK BUDDY!" Atlas yelled as he began to chase Damon.

Damon was going into the grasslands and soon was heading close into mountainous territory and Atlas was still chasing him. "CMON DAMON, THIS IS DANGEROUS!"

Damon wouldn't stop as he was like a feral animal on a hunt, Atlas couldn't keep up but still had him in sight and was still running after him. Then Atlas had ran over a weak covering of grass in the ground and he fell through the floor and into a large cave. He sustained a bruise on his legs and arms, that left him unable to walk for a little bit.

"Owwwwwwww, that really hurt. Where am I?" Atlas said as he looked around as he found himself in a darkened cave only lightened by the hole from which he fell through. Atlas tried to get up and find a way out of the cave but couldn't as a throbbing pain in his leg that left him unable to even stand.

"I can't even stand up right without falling back down. Man It's cold in here and there's no food or water. Am I… lost? I gotta get up and find a way to get outta here." Atlas said as he used the cavern walls as support to move himself. He looked at either passage behind him or forward and neither was giving him a sign of relief but he had to try to escape the cave. He chose forward and it was a slow and gross, long 10 minutes of walking.

Atlas fell a few times but he wouldn't stay down and that was what was so special about Atlas, his endurance. For a 7 year old boy, he had abnormal amounts of stamina and endurance, it was like he was a man possessed. Pretty soon after the walking he stopped when he saw a shining light, he went closer in hopes that it was an exit from the cave. But it wasn't, what Atlas found was a sort of oasis. A natural spring with a wide area, a nice waterfall, a few grass shrubs, and a house?

Atlas was looking from a bird's eye view of sorts but wanted to get down to the house in the middle of the cave. The house was a fairly decent sized house, good for about a family.

"A house? Who could possibly live here? I…have to get down there." Atlas said as there was no other way of getting down than sliding down or jumping down, which he wouldn't do since he was already injured. But it could be worse, plus someone could be in there and help him.

"Here goes nothing, gotta… take… my time with… this." Atlas said while trying to slide down the very steep path but ended up losing his footing and practically rolled down the slope. He ended getting scraped on his face deeply, leaving a rightward slash across his left eye. This bled a little but not profusely. He was out with his eyes being rolled out and he couldn't get up as he fell unconscious.

* * *

**~A few hours later in the same cave~  
Tuly Village Mountainside  
Tuly guards are searching for Atlas**

Atlas was beginning to wake up and noticed he was in a different spot than he remembered. He was in a bed and smelling something being cooked. Atlas had a semi wet rag on his forehead and his injuries had been treated but still had the pain lurking in his body. Atlas started to feel on his face and felt a rigid substance, he got up really quickly and found a mirror. His scar had been somewhat healed, but how?

He had recently got the scar from hours earlier and now it was partially healed because there was no blood and the skin felt a little rigid but smooth at the same time. He was in a house made of what he thought was wood and metal, illuminated by a fireplace and a few windows. When he was done looking at himself in the mirror, he saw the house was like a family home. With doors, food, a bookcase with a foreign language. One book however, was missing, it seemed… out of place. He looked outside the window to see the same waterfall and landscape he saw from before, when he fell from the hole.

He saw a woman with an olive green dress with onyx ornaments reading in a chair, while waiting for food to be done in a big pot. She had greenish-hazel eyes, leaning more towards the green and dark brown hair that's shoulder-length and bob shaped, sideswept to her left with some shorter strands hanging just slightly above her eyes. She had a fairly nice build, one that would make her look like royalty. To Atlas she was very attractive in more ways than one.

He walked outside and greeted this woman while rubbing the throbbing pain on his face.

"H-hey there miss." Atlas said while waving with his right hand, while his left was used to rub the pain.

"Oh, your awake… good. I have some food for you." The woman said while pointing over to the larger than average pot before them sitting atop the vibrant flame. "Come on, sit right here." She uttered to him, using her hand to tap the chair seat next to her to which Atlas sat next to her.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing out here? In a cave of all places too?" Atlas asked the woman before him.

"I like being in seclusion." She answered hastily.

"Away from people and animals? But why? I see you live… kind of good here." Atlas retorted back while looking behind to see the home he had woken up in had changed a little bit. It was bigger, there was now a garden around the area and the waterfall gave off a cooling scent and an ever better aesthetic to the place.

"I have everything I need in this place I call my home. A good book, my garden, food, animals, a bath, what more can I ask for when I have the earth at my fingertips." She gave him a soft smile, which Atlas kind of warmed up to her.

"Can I at least know your name, since you saved and took care of me?" Atlas requested.

"**Terra**." She answered back joyfully, while closing the book she had in her hands. Terra then put her hands on her cheeks and asked him the same question in return. "What's your name?"

"Atlas." He responded lightly to which Terra nodded her head in interest.

"Well it seems the food is ready Atlas, I'm going to get the plates from the inside." Terra assured Atlas. As Terra made her way to the house, the plant life around her feet began to grow and become even more beautiful. She was beautiful, her elegance in walking and the way life around her would grow was amazing to Atlas.

Atlas looked back at the book on the chair that Terra was reading and it's pages were glowing in the eyes of Atlas. The book opened to Atlas's confusion and it flipped to a certain page. Atlas picked up the book and the words were symbols and he didn't understand them. But then Atlas began to think rapidly and his mind was going crazy with all the information.

The words in the book were beginning to write themselves in the air in the English language that Atlas can understand. The words read…

**_Earth God's Bellow  
Earth God's Devastation  
Earth God's Heavenly Fist  
Earth God's Cataclysm_****  
****_Earth God's Adamantine Guard_****  
****_Earth God's Majestic Plague_****  
****_Earth God's Purging Sand Bind_****  
****_God Slayer Secret Art : Havoc Meteor_**

The book began to transition away from these Earth God descriptions. It began to speak to Atlas's mind, while Atlas himself was in a world of his own becoming somewhat mad as the book was not meant for him to read… yet.

Terra came back from within the house and saw that Atlas was reading her book, a book of the gods, and he didn't die? The book closed in front of Atlas and he didn't move for a few seconds, only his left eye twitched.

"Um… Atlas?" Terra said with growing nervousness.

Atlas tilted his head to look at Terra and Terra had sensed his magical power from within beginning to grow, completely overwhelming his little body. Atlas began to move and act wildly as if he was mad.

"Oh no. What did the book do to him?" Terra thought and forgot all about Atlas's wild outburst. After a few seconds of thinking, Terra snapped out of her own world and wanted to know why Atlas was acting so feral. She lifted her right hand and opened her hand in the direction of Atlas and closed her hand.

A bind, made from earth was then placed around Atlas and he struggled to get free and Terra thought she had him locked. Atlas then began to crack through Terra's earth magic and he busted free only for Terra to use a higher degree of earth material.

She used regular earth, then iron, then bronze, then diamond. Nothing was good Atlas kept breaking free, showcasing his strength and perhaps god given endurance. Terra was frustrated but understood something in her head.

_Maybe this boy Atlas is the chosen one to inherit my holy magic, he truly reminds me of these dragons that walked the earth not too long ago. But his magic power ascends past the dragons and could rival the gods. Atlas…_  
**  
**Terra then used her strongest material, even harder than diamond. Her **Adamantine Crust**, the diamond material infused with the power and essence of gods that can bind even the strongest creatures and Atlas was no exception.

Atlas had been bound and Terra went close to him and put her hands on his head and calmed his temporary untamed nature. "Now Atlas?"

"H-huh what?! Ow my head hurts, it feels like my head was burned a thousand times over."  
"What did you learn from the book that made you become like this?" Terra asked.  
"It… spoke to me saying things like Earth God's and then something after that. I can't remember." Atlas responded whilst shaking his head in frustration

"Wait a minute." Terra uttered in certainty, she grabbed the book from the chair and opened to the page where she saw the words that Atlas read. "Was this the page you read that from?"

Soon the page was understandable to Atlas but he was going through that phase again where he lost some of his sanity and that's when Terra closed the book. She then freed Atlas from the adamantine bind.

"What you read from the book isn't meant to be read by mere humans, only godly beings, but seeing as how you were able to understand the magic, you might be of divine origin." Terra affirmed Atlas.

"I didn't understand it at first, but then the book used letters to explain what they meant and then the book entered my head and the voice sounded like yours." Atlas responded back.

"Like mine? I see, so that must mean you are the one to learn my magic." **  
**"Magic? What, you know magic? Oh yeah you do, you trapped me when I went crazy."**  
**"Atlas, I am no ordinary wizard you see. I am a god." Terra answered bluntly  
**  
**"A god? I've never heard of no god walking around, the only thing I've heard of was dragons and other creatures out in the forests. So which god are you?"

"I am **Mother Earth**, but everyone calls me Terra because it means earth. Well my divine friends and other beings call me that. But my magic is the very earth itself, I am the earth itself."  
**  
**"That's cool Terra, so you basically are the earth and your magic must be really powerful. If I'm the one to inherit your magic, please teach me!" Atlas said while his eyes became like crystals at the thought of having powerful magic being taught to him.

"You remind me of a Titan I know. But very well, if the book deemed you worthy then so shall I. By the way, what did the voice in your head tell you before?" Terra asked curiously.

"It was something like." Atlas couldn't finish as his body stopped and the voice that spoke to him, inside of his subconscious began speaking to Terra through his voice.

**"Terra my lady, this boy has been deemed worthy to inherit your godly magic and essence. He needs to be taught by you personally, so that he could become powerful because he already has special traits. His magical power reserves are highly adequate, even higher than dragons and other gods themselves. His special trait might I add, is his ability to withstand high amounts of damage and continue the battle. His ****_Endurance _****is one to behold."**

The voice that had taken over Atlas's body returned to its origin and Atlas was back to himself and Terra agreed to train him in **God Slayer Magic**.

"Atlas I will teach you **God Slayer Magic,** using the element of earth at your hands. I will be extra generous seeing as how you have a good deal of magical energy within you and you remind me of one of my own children, I will also teach you multiple secret arts, **God Essence**, **Transformation Magic**, and **Illusion Magic**. You will also be granted life beyond that of most humans due to you being one of my disciples." Terra added on and Atlas was ecstatic, hearing all the magic he was going to learn.

"I'll teach you the basics of the magic and the beginning magic spells. By the way, I noticed some people were looking for a young boy who seemed to have gotten lost. I think it may be you, you should return home after these lessons. You can come back anytime for more lessons, but it's important you come back quickly." Terra finished as she and Atlas were set to begin their magic training.

* * *

**~Hours later after Atlas returned to Tuly Village~  
Atlas has been exiled from Tuly Village  
Returning to Terra using his magic connection to her**

Atlas was walking back into the oasis that he found Terra in using his earth magic to create a safe passage. Terra noticed the change in the earth's structure and immediately thought it was Atlas. She saw Atlas with his head tilted downwards to the ground.

"Atlas what's wrong? I see something is troubling you." Terra asked her student.

"I…I don't have a family anymore." Atlas responded while looking up at Terra in grief. As he said this, Terra brought him into her embrace.

"Atlas… tell me what happened." She let him go and went down to his level and just by the look in his eyes that he truly felt alone and forgotten.

"They told me I messed a kid up badly because he hit me first. That I became mad and wild with anger, that I left him in a bloody pile. But I don't remember any of it happening, I don't know why. After that the guards brought me to my parents and then the guards exiled me. Even though my parents were like big people in the village, they tried to help me but the guards threw me out of the village." Atlas explained his exile and it made Terra a little angry as Atlas wasn't in control of what he was doing. Terra knew this was the book's doing and the fact that only gods can read that book and no mere humans can unless deemed worthy.

"That isn't fair, you didn't know what you were doing and I'm sure you didn't kill the other boy. So why would they remove you from your home? Don't worry Atlas you have me and I can take care of you until your ready to go on your own." Terra assured Atlas, which brightened up Atlas a little bit.

"Would you really take care of me as your own? Would you really be… my new mother?" Atlas asked the Earth Mother.

"You may not realize it Atlas, but the earth itself and its people are my children. That includes you, my son. However, there are children who want to plunge this earth into destruction and I can't have that and they are my enemies." Terra made sure that Atlas had a home and now it was time for him to rest because his training was full time.

* * *

**~June 8th, X394~  
The Fated Meeting of Gods and Dragons Commences  
Terra holds a meeting to discuss a plan in a secluded location**

In an unknown location after several months of training for both Nero and Atlas respectively, they learned most about what they needed to know about **Dragon Slaying Magic** and **God Slaying Magic**. Terra and Atlas were the first ones to the void, that was their meeting place. Terra had told Atlas that he would be meeting new people and creatures and that he shouldn't be afraid.

Pretty soon the Water God Dragon Mercuphobia arrived in his human form unbeknownst to Atlas, and he came with a boy, who looked the same age as Atlas, this was Nero. After Mercuphobia arrived, each of the respective dragons arrived, also in their human forms.

"Good you all have came, We need to discuss important matters leave your disciples to their area over to the left, they don't need to hear this." Terra claimed as she saw the masters transport here and a familiar face.

A young woman with a shapely hourglass figure. She had blonde hair that tied her lengthy hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. She wore elegant red and white robes with a high-collared cloak.

"**Anna Heartfillia**, I'm glad you could make it." Terra greeted Anna.  
**  
**Anna saw all these other humans and knew they were the dragons. They went as follows with their respective disciples, with the only exception being Terra and her son.  
**  
Igneel : Natsu Dragneel  
Mercuphobia : Nero Lamenton  
Terra : Atlas Wardnorth  
Skiadrum : Rogue Cheney  
Metalicana : Gajeel Redfox  
Weissolgia : Sting Eucliffe  
Grandeeney : Wendy Marvell**

Nero went up to the other kids and tried to introduce himself, he saw a pink haired boy, a yellow haired boy, a black haired boy, a small frail dark blue haired girl, and a long black haired boy with metal piercings on his face.

"Hey guys, I'm Nero."  
"I go by **Natsu**." The pink haired boy responded  
"**Gajeel**." The long black haired boy followed.  
"Hey Nero, I'm **Sting**." The yellow haired boy added.  
"...**Rogue**." The short black haired boy uttered in disinterest.  
"I'm Atlas, nice to meet you guys."  
"So who's this little adorable girl." Nero asked.

"That's **Wendy**." Terra entered in on the introductions and affirmed the other boys.

"Now I have called you all here today, to tell you of the impending doom that this so called Dragon King will cause in the future. I'm sure many of you know who I'm speaking of…Acnologia." Terra finished and all the other dragons looked on as they knew exactly who she was talking about.

"That arrogant fool." Weissolgia started.  
"More like pompous degenerate." Skiadrum followed.  
"That son of a bitch has it coming anyway." Metalicana uttered in disgust.  
"We were all drained of power and it's because of him. I'm just upset that he's going to fall not by my hand." Mercuphobia continued on.  
"Don't worry boys and Grandeeney and Terra, our disciples will grow much stronger and take him out." Igneel added on.  
"We all need to bring an end to this 'False' Dragon." Grandeeney finished.

"He's a real threat to this planet and we don't have the necessary power to take him out. But if we send our disciples to a time where there is a higher concentration of magic energy and where it's used freely, maybe it would give us a chance." Anna added before Terra could speak on the issue.

"While that would be a good idea, but you have to remember Anna, even though our disciples grow stronger as they grow older, Acnologia becomes much more powerful since he's slayed much more dragons and other creatures. Even some of my own have fallen by his hand and his power already exceeds even us right now." Terra continued on.

"This is the plan, each of you must go inside of your disciple and make them forget about this day. That will let them decide how they go about everything since a lunar eclipse will be coming in a few minutes, that's the only time when the Eclipse Gate will have enough energy to activate." Anna came up with the idea to which all the dragons agreed.

"I shall incapacitate Nero and you all should do the same with your disciples to prevent them from transforming into us basically. We want them to keep their human forms, while also keeping our power within them. Weisslogia and Skiadrum use your memory control magic on them once we've put them down." Mercuphobia continued on and the fellow dragons agreed.

The masters looked on as they saw their pupils getting along except for Natsu and Gajeel, who seemed to be fighting but not seriously. Mercuphobia walked by Nero as did the other masters to their respective disciples.

Terra looked at them while standing behind Atlas and nodded her head and each of the dragon masters knocked their students unconscious. Weissologia and Skiadrum then used their memory control to prevent them from knowing about the Eclipse Gate and to make them think that they disappeared.

"Alright now teleport inside their bodies to prevent them from transforming because of the Dragon Seed." Igneel asked of the other dragons and to Terra's case, there was no dragon seed.

"Farewell my fellow dragons. I hope our disciples become great people in the era that their sent to." Mercuphobia stated as he faded away into Nero's unconscious body.

"Don't make it seem like it's forever, we will all live on. Just in new bodies." Igneel added as he faded into Natsu.

Anna charged the Eclipse Gate and used her magic to send the Slayer disciples to a new age and era where they could use magic freely. What new adventures await these young slayers as nobody knows where they will end up, only that they will find each other and bring about an end to Acnologia.

* * *

**~July 7th, X777~  
Layla Heartfillia opens the Eclipse Gate  
Natsu, Nero, and Atlas are stranded in Fiore  
Wendy, Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue's whereabouts are unknown**

"What happened this time, I feel like I hit my head again, but this time even harder." Atlas said while Natsu and Nero were waking up as well.

"Where are we?" Nero asked.

"Hell if I know." Natsu finished.

"Yo Natsu where'd you get that scarf. It looks cool." Atlas asked Natsu, as he had a brand new white scarf around his neck.

"HUH WHAT! Woah… I'm… I'm not sure. I think this is from Igneel since it has his scent and energy in it. Speaking of Igneel where is he?" Natsu wondered.

"Now that you mention it where is Mercuphobia?" Nero added on.

"A-and Terra!" Atlas questioned.

"Man we're really lost this time huh. We gotta go find some people." Nero uttered in hopelessness.  
"Yea, how do you suppose we do that. Y'know CAUSE WE'RE IN A GOD DAMN FOREST NERO!" Natsu yelled in frustration.

"Damn Natsu no need to yell at Nero like that." Atlas stepped in and went to Nero's side but they both knew that Natsu was just playing around and was worked up over Igneel not being around.

They walked on as they tried to find some civilization and they did eventually. These 3 Slayers each had something special about them because through their way onto this town, they each helped each other in a way that seemed best suited for them individually. It was clear that for Natsu, it was his strength. For Atlas, it was his endurance. For Nero, it was his speed.

When they were nearing the town they decided to test their slayer magic on the field opposite of the town. This was when a middle aged man approached the 3 young slayers.

**_Fire Dragon ROAR! _****  
****_Water Dragon ROAR!_****  
****_Earth God's Bellow!_**

The 3 Slayers said as they fired their respective element into the air as a fusion of the 3 elements appeared and covered the sunsetting sky.

"Hey Atlas why is your earth magic black?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't know, Terra told me it's normal for God Slayer magic to be black for whatever element we use."

"Wait your a God Slayer?" Nero said in astonishment as he thought there were only Dragon Slayers.

"Yup I'm a God Slayer, I was taught by Terra. She's like the Mother of the Earth from what she told me and she's stupid powerful." Atlas finished as they noticed a middle-aged man approaching them.

"Well you boys put on quite a display with those roars. That magic is indeed very powerful." The man stated.

"Who are you old man." Natsu asked as his face changed to a more serious tone.

"Now, now I'm no enemy. My name is **Makarov Dreyar** and I would like to offer you boys to opportunity to join my guild." Makarov stopped the confrontation with in a nice way, but Nero, Natsu, and Atlas were confused.

"What's a guild?" Nero asked.

"A guild, is a group of people, friends who do things together and fight together as one unit. I call it a family as this guild helped save me from numerous disasters and its members are like my own children. I care for them very much like my own and I will never turn my back on them."

"That's cool since we're kinda stranded and we do need a home." Nero followed.

"And friends." Atlas chimed in.

"How about food?" Natsu stepped in.

"All of that, I would like for you young boys to join my guild as I am it's guild master. I want you 3 to come join **Fairy Tail**."


	2. New Identity

**I got another chapter for you guys, I liked how the first chapter went and I got some ideas for the future. Also I'm rewatching Fairy Tail again cause it's actually epic and one of my favorite animes. Even though I'm already caught up, it's just one of those types of animes you can't stay away from. But anyway on to the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS WANNA SEE. It would make my day if any readers would help me out on what I could do better and don't forget to Favorite :)**

Speaking  
_Thoughts_**  
Magic / Names of people (For Introduction purposes)  
*Sound Effects*  
****_Magic (Internal speaking) / Nicknames_**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or any of its original characters.  
I only own the OC's in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two : New Identity**

* * *

**~July 7th, X777~  
Outside the town of Magnolia  
Natsu, Nero, Atlas, and Makarov Dreyar**

"Fairy Tail? You want… us to join Fairy Tail? But that's new people and responsibilities." Atlas asked Makarov

"No worries… um I'm sorry please tell me your names. We were so into the introductions of guilds that I didn't ask for your names. But don't think of as too much responsibilities from the beginning, I will help you grow into powerful and mature men. Even other guild members will try to help you and you don't even have to get started today, just get adjusted to the guild and try to make relationships. After that take a few quests and make some money to get you up and going. Trust me guilds are a family and the relationships you make there are the ones you should cherish." Makarov went on a monologue but the 3 slayers felt warm on the inside.

The 3 Slayers didn't notice until now, but they looked different in terms of their bodies. They had gotten noticeably taller and looked older. Unbeknownst to them, travelling through the Eclipse Gate accelerated their age by a couple of years. Natsu and Nero had their senses heightened and their canine teeth are much sharper than normal. Their hair got noticeably longer as Nero's slicked back hair was a little longer with a few outstanding curls going over his face. Atlas' hair on the back extended only just a little and the spikes over his face extended slightly and became more defined. Natsu's hair became more prominent in spikiness and they extended past his eyes only slightly.

"I'm Natsu." Natsu said as Makarov eyed him up and down, noticing his attire.

Natsu wore the same white scarf that Igneel had presumably gifted him. He donned a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. A gold trimmed black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt and white knee length pants with black ribbon ties. Natsu also wears a black wristband on his left wrist and black open toed sandals.

"So your the fire wizard eh." Makarov analyzed.

"I'm not just a regular fire wizard gramps! Ima Dragon Slayer!" Natsu made his point across towards Makarov and he understood the fiery attitude of Natsu Dragneel.  
**  
**Makarov walked towards Nero next and eyed him the same way he did Natsu. Nero wore a dark blue cloak, similar to Mercuphobia's jacket, but it went over his right shoulder, with a silver trim along the edge of the cloak in the style of Mercuphobia's mark on his face. Nero had his right arm surrounded with tape from the bicep down and his left arm was free of any markings or obstructions. His bare chest was in view and Nero was a toned young teenager, and he wore black trousers that also bore Mercuphobia's eye mark on the left side that was silver in color and they went over small black pirate boots just as Mercuphobia, though not as large as his boots. He also had a small talisman with a blade memorabilia at the center around his wrist that acted as his katana if he wishes to use it.

"Let me guess, your a dragon slayer too? But a Water Dragon Slayer at that yes?" Makarov asked Nero.

"My name is Nero Lamenton and yep I'm a Water Dragon Slayer. But I know other forms of magic as well, and I'm pretty well trained in hand to hand fighting, swordsmanship, and acrobatics.

"Well that's a good combination of skills Nero. What other forms of magic do you know? Please tell me I am interested so I could see what missions would work to your ability." Makarov uttered towards Nero.

"I know Transformation Magic, Take-Over Magic, Dispel Magic, other forms of water magic, and obviously Water Dragon Slaying Magic." Nero replied and Makarov merely nodded his head in interest.

Makarov walked to the last of the 3 Slayers and was intrigued by Atlas the most. He did the same as with Nero and Natsu, eyeing Atlas up and down. Atlas wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a large earth symbol on the back. The muscle shirt was tucked into dark brown cargo pants that were rolled up to shin length, he also wore black sandals similar to Natsu's.

There was one feature about Atlas that made him stand out from Natsu and Nero. On his right hand were rock formations leading up to his upper wrist, just below the elbow. Makarov analyzed this and noticed the rock gradually increasing ever so slowly.

_His arm, it goes from skin to rock with cracks along the surface. He is much more toned than Nero and Natsu, so he must use Earth magic since he is probably immensely strong. But what kind? _Makarov thought to himself.

"I-I'm Atlas sir. I would be honored to join your guild, by the way, I am an Earth God Slayer. But I know other forms of magic as well, like Transformation Magic and some Illusion Magic. I'm also very experienced in combat and spearmanship, I can use any spear with ease and can create some with my earth magic." Atlas told the Fairy Tail guild master and Makarov was more interested in Atlas than Nero or Natsu.

"A God Slayer? Hmmmmmm, so you use divine magic. It's been a pleasure meeting you boys, I look forward to seeing how you progress as part of my family. Now then let's get to Magnolia and introduce you to your new guildmates." Makarov stated as he turned around and headed to the gates of the town, now known as Magnolia to the 3 Slayers and they followed behind.

* * *

**~Magnolia~  
The 3 Slayers have arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall  
Natsu, Nero, and Atlas are welcomed in with open arms**

"I never expected a guild hall to be this huge… what the fuck?!" Nero muttered in astonishment.

"You got that right." Atlas and Natsu said in unison.

Before them was a humongous guild hall with the Fairy Tail banner in the center of the building, showcasing its glory to Magnolia. They entered the guild hall and everyone inside greeted Makarov.

"Master has returned!" two girls called out, one with scarlet red hair and another with long white hair tied into a ponytail. They both ran to him with open arms, but there seemed to be tension between them as they looked at each other with disgust.  
**  
**The scarlet haired girl wore a custom made Heart Kreutz armor with a blue skirt attached to it and black boots. She had a patch over her right eye and looked very happy to see Makarov, but still had a serious demeanor to herself. The white haired maiden wore a dark crop top, revealing her stomach area and a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels. Some would say she was gothic and very feared by most.

"Move! you red haired crybaby." The white haired girl muttered to the scarlet haired girl as she shoved her to the side.

"You wretch!" The Scarlet knight yelled in frustration.

"**Erza, Mira**, it's good to see you, as well as all of you. I would like to introduce 3 new members to the guild." As Makarov uttered these words, he stepped to the side to reveal Natsu, Nero, and Atlas.

"What's up everyone!" Natsu said with a very toothy smile  
"This is all the members of Fairy Tail?! Cooooooooool." Nero uttered while clashing his fists together.  
"Well I guess this is better than not having a family. I hope we can all be friends everyone!" Atlas thought aloud and said with a warm feeling in his heart.

"This is Natsu, Nero, and Atlas. And they are the newest members of our family, please welcome them with open arms and treat them how you would any other member of the guild.

"Who cares who these wimps are, I was waiting all day for you master and I had to deal with this bitch." The gothic looking girl exclaimed.

"MIRA! Language! Apologize to Erza immediately and welcome your new guild mates." Makarov pronounced.  
**  
**The scarlet knight now known as **Erza**, had a devious smirk on her face. While the white haired girl, now known as **Mira**, didn't want to apologize. As the guild watched on laughing at Erza and Mira's fighting, there was a man with yellow hair and scar going over his right eye atop the second floor of the guild hall. He wore headphones for some odd reason and was listening to rock music.

"So gramps brought in new members, hmph. They won't last long, I got nothing to worry about." The yellow haired man said as he walked away to a flight of stairs and into the main area.

"**Laxus**! I would like you to meet the new members of Fairy Tail." Makarov stated to the yellow haired teen, now known as Laxus.

"I don't wanna meet any brats gramps, but I'll make an exception this time. Out of the way Erza and Mira!" Laxus bellowed while using both of his hands to push them out of the way.

"HEYYYYY! Laxus you bastard!" Erza and Mira snapped in unison.

"Oh shut the fuck up you half pints! Anyway let's see the new blood you brought in this time." Laxus dialed down and analyzed the 3 Slayers, with Natsu being first.

_This guy rubs me the wrong way, his scent isn't natural like a normal dragon slayer. It's… FAKE, he's a fake! He has dragon lacrima in his body_. Natsu thought as a shadow went over his face and he looked like he was about to explode in front of Laxus.

"Natsu? What's wron-" Nero couldn't finish his sentence as Laxus' scent hit him too.

_His magic power, it's lightning. But…it's dragon slayer magic! But it's unnatural, he wasn't taught by a real dragon like me, Natsu, and the others. I don't know why but this Laxus guy is giving me a bad feeling. _Nero thought as he and Natsu were thinking exactly alike.

"So half pint what's your name? Natsu wasn't it? How ya doing?" Laxus stated to Natsu and Natsu was becoming more furious with the way Laxus was acting. A shadow loomed over Natsu's face as the heat from his magic power was starting to be felt by everyone in the guild hall.

"That's some power huh squirt. So you must be a fire wizard, cause all that heat emanating from you is pretty fucking strong!" Laxus muttered as sparks of lightning were cracking around him.

"I'm… not… a… squirt! I'm Natsu Dragneel and there's no reason you should be talking down on us cause I'll burn your ass to a crisp." Natsu shouted in frustration and the other guild members were in awe.

"Wow, who knew that a new member would have the balls to stand up to Laxus like that." A boy with jet black spiky hair and nothing but his boxers on declared.

"**GRAY**! YOU MIND PUTTING SOME CLOTHES ON!" Erza yelled to the smiling Gray, to which he opened his eyes and noticed his situation.

"GAH! How is this happening?!" Gray blurted out.

"That attitude is really somethin' Natsu, but we'll see if you'll power up enough to take me on at a later time because I don't want new blood on my hands right now." Laxus bickered and then moved on to Nero.

"Your Nero am I right?"

"Yes Laxus."

"Your magic power is something not to play with. How'd you like to come on a mission with me?" Laxus, with a devious smirk asked the Water Dragon Slayer.

"If you want to take Nero on a mission, you shall take me and Natsu with you Laxus!" Atlas stepped into the conversation and Laxus immediately saw his golden dark brown aura of magical energy surging.

A young brunette girl who looked on at Atlas and his surging aura who made even Laxus widen his eyes. Another man with dark blue hair approached the brunette sitting at a table.  
**  
**"**Cana**, you see that? Cool right and that's just his aura and it's giving off that kind of energy, energy strong enough to move the earth itself."

"Yeah **Macao**… these new guys, especially Atlas over there, are something else if even Laxus' hardheaded ass would acknowledge their power, let alone presence." Cana gushed and rested her face on her hand. She continued to keep her eye on Atlas and his cataclysmic energy.

"Ahhhhhhh and you must be Atlas. The earth wielder, your power is tremendous at such a young age, Why don't you ditch these wimps and join my **Thunder Legion**?"

"I'm grateful for the offer, but Natsu and Nero are my friends and their the first people I've met who are Slayers like I am and I won't turn my back on them."

"You got that right Atlas!" Natsu yelled in agreement with Atlas, while lighting his right hand on fire.

Atlas declared and even Makarov was warm on the inside at how Atlas already cares for his friends. Even the guild members and some of the girls in the guild like Erza, Mira, and Cana all had a little redness to their faces when they heard Atlas stand up for Natsu and Nero like he did.

"Tch… fine we'll all go on a mission tomorrow." Laxus bickered, but he couldn't deny that he was impressed with the 3 Slayers. Laxus then walked away but turned around when he remembered, for a split second that Atlas had said something about Natsu and Nero being Slayers.

_Atlas said that Natsu and Nero are Slayers just like him? Just like me? Who the hell are these half pints that you find on the streets you old geezer?! _Laxus thought and then recalled, "You said Slayers? What do you mean Atlas?"

"We're Dragon Slayers Laxus! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and Nero is a Water Dragon Slayer." Natsu retorted.

"So then that must mean that Atlas is an Earth Dragon Slayer right?" Laxus asked.

"Nope, I'm… a God Slayer." Atlas snapped back as he made his power be known by everyone in the guild, as the cracks in his right rand, where the rock formation is, was beginning to seep out blackish-brown energy.

_A God Slayer?! But I thought those kind of slayers were only a myth? How could he be one?! What the FUCK! This squirt is stronger than he looks. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. I won't let these half pints show me up and I know the perfect type of mission to take them on, just to get in some serious training._ Laxus thought as he was wide eyed as was everyone else besides Makarov to the news that Atlas is an Earth God Slayer.

"Well…it was nice meeting you runts I guess, I'll see you 3 tomorrow for the mission. Meet me here in the morning around 11 and we'll get started and DON'T BE LATE!" Laxus demanded as he walked out of the guild hall.

"That went… ok. I guess we have a mission tomorrow guys." Nero tried to make light of the situation as an awkward silence grew in the guild hall. But that soon turned to cheering and admiration for the 3 Slayers.

"You 3 will fit right in, my boys." Makarov reassured as the 3 boys laughed with him and the rest of the guild.

Natsu, Nero, and Atlas were getting accustomed to their new home and friends, admiring the energy and how lively the people were. Erza had walked up to Nero with a serious look on her face.

"Hey Nero." Erza started.

"Hi uh Erza right?" Nero replied.

"Yes and I want to let you know that I'm happy we got new guild members. 2 Dragon Slayers at that and one of the fabled God Slayers."

"Well I'm happy to be accepted Erza. I look forward to being in the guild and becoming stronger, who knows maybe we can train sometime?"

"I'd like that, I could use a training partner."

"Also another question, Master didn't tell us where we would sleep and or stay, would you happen to know Erza?"

"Well since you 3 just got here and it's still the afternoon, I guess you could stay with me for the time being." Erza uttered which made Nero become slightly red. He didn't think about sleeping in someone else's bed, let alone a girl's bed at that. However, seeing that Erza was being very kind to him and even accepted his training offer, how could he refuse.

"Y'know Erza…thanks. It means a lot to me."  
**  
**"Your family now and your also my friend, I don't really have a lot of friends and truth be told, your one of the few people in the guild thats befriended me."

Nero stood in awe at Erza because she accepted him into the guild. He couldn't help but tear up at the echo of her words because Nero had no family to begin with until he was taken in by Mercuphobia. Nero moved on his own and hugged Erza and she was taken aback by this move and became wide eyed. A few moments into it, she returned the hug but lowered her eyes as she heard Nero mumble something into her ear.

"Thank you…Erza." Nero finished and they let go. But, still in each others arms they stared intensely into each other's eyes until they let go out of embarrassment. Erza turned away and began to redden, while Nero held his left hand behind the back of his head and was red just like Erza.

"A dumbass with flame for brains like you can't hope to beat me." Gray shouted as he had his left hand in his right hand, gathering ice energy. Gray seemed to use **Ice-make Magic.**

"Oh yeah Ice stripper, YOU WANNA GO RIGHT HERE?!" Natsu roared as fire began to seep from his hands and mouth.

"I'll talk to you later N-Nero. I have to stop Gray and Natsu from killing each other already on Natsu's first day."

Erza went in the middle of Natsu and Gray's bickering by slamming both of her hands on their heads. "STOP YOUR FIGHTING!" Erza snapped as both Gray and Natsu fell face first into the wooden ground. "Y-yes…mam." Gray and Natsu both uttered in unison.

"I know I'm not the only one that seen Erza just fuck up Gray and Natsu right? So she's strong too eh."

"Yep that's Erza for ya, one of the strongest already in the guild and she's only going to get stronger." Macao appeared near Nero and assured him that Erza is not one to play around with.

"Well Nero welcome to the guild I'm Macao."

"Thanks Macao, happy to be a part of the guild."

Nero got up and and issued Natsu to follow him outside, he wanted to tell Atlas as well but he was in the middle of talking to Cana. Nero decided to let Atlas be and wanted to train with Natsu because of their opposite Dragon Slaying Magics. They went outside to a nearby field and trained for a while until sunset.

* * *

**~In an open field near the guild hall~  
Magnolia  
Natsu Dragneel and Nero Lamenton**

The sun was near setting, Nero and Natsu weren't even tired but still breathing a little heavy and they decided to finish their session with a trademark move.

**_"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"_****  
****_"WATER DRAGON ROAR!"_**

Both torrents of majestic flame and purifying water collided with creating a rain shower in the surrounding area. "That was great Natsu, your roar is crazy!" Nero uttered to the still energetic Natsu. "Your not too bad yourself Nero, your roar was somethin' else."

"I think we should try another move I've been wanting to test out." Natsu said with a toothy smirk.

"I'm way ahead of ya Natsu." Nero responded with a smirk of his own, as Natsu had a wave of intense fire coating his right hand and Nero had blazing water energy on his right hand.

**_"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"_****  
****_"WATER DRAGON'S VOID FIST!"_**

Both Dragon Slayers fists collided in a struggle that would shatter both of their magical energies because of the opposite element's interference. Once they recovered from the backlash, which was less than a minute, they realized the sun was beginning to set upon them.

"The sun is setting and we should get back to the guild hall." Natsu told Nero.

"Your right let's go before it gets too late."

As the Slayer duo walked back to the guild hall, they noticed a familiar scarlet haired girl overlooking a river in Magnolia. Natsu was solely focused on getting back home but Nero was confused as to why Erza would be overlooking a river. Nero stopped in his tracks and it took a few moments for Natsu to realize that Nero had stopped.

"Huh, N-Nero what's up man? Why'd you stop?"

"Look over there it's Erza."

"Yea so what about her? She's probably just enjoying the view cmon man."

"Maybe you're right, but then again, it's kinda weird that she's just there standing like that. H-Hey Erz-" Nero couldn't finish his sentence as Natsu put his hand over Nero's mouth and pulled him away. "N-no wait! ERZA!"

As Natsu pulled Nero away, Erza raised her arm to her forehead and hesitantly turned around. "N-Nero?" The scarlet knight muttered in relief as her only visible eye was tearing. She saw Natsu and Nero running away back to guild hall she thought, "Why… why did you leave Natsu and Nero?" She questioned as all she needed right then and there was a friend whose shoulder to lean on.

She continued to rub her tearing eye as she stared at Natsu and Nero, and she could swear for even just a quick glance, Nero turned his head back just to see her face.

_I'll see you later Nero, maybe then we could talk about this situation and why you saw me out here by myself. I'm sorry, I'm such a fool for letting them both see me like this._ The scarlet knight thought before she too made her way slowly to the guild hall as the moon would soon take shape.

* * *

**~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~  
Atlas Wardnorth and Cana Alberona  
Natsu Dragneel and Nero Lamenton**

Nero and Natsu came back and they were thirsty. They went near Atlas and Cana who were talking, they both saw them talking and decided it would be best if they didn't get in the way of it.

"I'll catch ya later on the mission tomorrow Nero be safe." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"No worries Natsu and let's give Laxus a taste of our dragon slaying power!" Nero uttered in excitement as Natsu nodded his head and both of the Dragon Slayers grasped each others hands and their respective fire and water powers ignited, combining and creating a purple like substance with the embers and flares of Natsu's fire, and with the flowing drench of Nero's water.

Nero waited at the guild hall for Erza to return and Natsu went to speak to Makarov about a room he could sleep in. Back with Atlas and Cana, she was eager to know more about Atlas and where his God Slaying magic came from and why out of him, Nero, and Natsu was his energy the most dominant.

"Cana how long have you been in the guild?" Atlas started.

"I've been in the guild for a little while now, doin' a couple of missions here and there with some members and learning more magic."

"And where would you like that to land you." Atlas asked Cana with an interesting eye. The more Cana and Atlas seemed to talk, the more entrancing the other became. Cana was resting her head on her hand and Atlas was smiling away, admiring Cana in her beauty. "You really know how to keep a girl interested." Cana cooed softly.

Atlas giggled softly and became slightly red at the compliment Cana gave him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying her company. "So Cana when you joined where did Master say you were going to stay for the night and where did you sleep until you made enough money?"

"Well the first night I stayed with a friend in Magnolia, but over the months as I gained more jewel from missions, Master Makarov suggested I stay at Fairy Hills. It's fun because all of the other girls are staying there and I could make friends with the other girls too." Cana replied to Atlas as he was thinking to himself.

"So girls of the guild are staying there, just them?"

"Yea as far as I know."

"Guess my ass is sleeping in the guild hall or one of the guest rooms for a little while."

Cana looked at Atlas curiously and with a concerned look. _I don't want him to sleep on the hardwood floors of this guild hall, even though its clean I can't let him sleep here. It's just not right, maybe… he can sneak into Fairy Hills and sleep in my room. W-what am I talking about?! This is stupid, I mean it could work, but if he gets caught I'll get in trouble. Oh, what's the worst that can happen? A lecture? Hah, funny, like I care about that._

"Atlas." Cana uttered hesitantly and then took a deep breath, "You wanna…sleep in my…room tonight? O-or at least u-until you get a place to stay."

"You would do that for me? Really now?"

"I did say you do know how to keep a girl interested, so why not? You've been nice to me since we've talked and…I do need someone to…talk to." Cana nervously said while showing a hint of blushing towards Atlas.

Atlas grabbed Cana's hand and she looked back at him, but turned once he saw her blushing, he chuckled at the sight and then he accepted. Cana felt more at ease with her new friend in Atlas, she got up from the seat and guided Atlas to Fairy Hills.

* * *

**~Same Time inside the Guild Hall~  
Erza Comes Back From the River  
Nero Lamenton and Erza Scarlet **

Nero saw Atlas and Cana leave the guild hall and once the doors opened they ran into Erza right outside the hall.

"Hey Erza!" Atlas and Cana uttered in unison, to which Erza gave them an analyzing eye. They were holding hands and looked to be in a rush and as soon as Erza looked at their hands.

"Hi Cana, hi Atlas. Where are you two headed at this time?" Erza curiously asked and both the Card Magic wielder and the Earth God Slayer became red as tomatoes when the Scarlet Knight questioned their weird demeanor.

"Uhhhhh nowhere Erza!" They uttered in rapid unison, to which they then noticed they were still holding hands and then let go. Erza was a suspicious type and she cared greatly for her friends, "Just be safe you two." She declared to both of them and it gave them a sigh of relief.

Cana once again grabbed Atlas and continued to walk towards Fairy Hills. Erza proceeded inside the guild hall and saw Nero sitting at a table by himself, she walked to him and greeted him.

"So you ready to go Nero?" The Scarlet Knight asked the Water Dragon Slayer, and he looked at her with a pondering face.

"Go where?"

"To Fairy Hills."

"Why would we go over there? Isn't that the place where the girl members of guild stay?"

"Yes but you need a place to sleep now come on!" The Scarlet Knight issued to the Water Dragon Slayer as she grabbed his head and pressed it against her armor. It didn't hurt Nero that much because it was light armor but it did sting to him.

"Fine let's go… I still don't see how this is gonna work, only girls stay there and unless you can sneak me in I don't see a way."

Erza gave Nero a look and then Nero had an epiphany. For someone who could think quickly, he sure wasn't using his brain on this one.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh I get it. Good plan." Nero finished as both he and Erza walked to Fairy Hills.

* * *

**~Fairy Hills~  
Erza Scarlet and Nero Lamenton  
The Crescent Moon in the Night Sky**

Nero and Erza had arrived at Fairy Hills and Erza issued for Nero to wait outside while she go open a window and he can use his magic to get up to the rooms.

"Wait here Nero I'll open a window and then use your magic to get up to me."

"Alright no problem."

Erza went inside Fairy Hills and was greeted by the other female guild members. Mirajane, however just gave her a dirty smirk. "What is it Mira?" Erza asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nothing you crybaby, just watch yourself."

Erza thought nothing of what the Demon of Fairy Tail had to say, she then went to her room and opened the window to see Nero leaning his back against the building.

"Pssst! Nero come on." The Scarlet Knight issued.

Nero stayed still and didn't move, which made Erza confused. Why wasn't he hearing her, was he there mentally? Until Erza heard slight sighs and faint breathing from him and then she mentally facepalmed herself.

"IS HE SLEEPING?! UGHHHHH!" Erza shouted as she turned to her room and grabbed a shield, something light and effective.

_I don't like hurting my friends, let alone someone I care about. But I have to do this to wake you up._ Erza thought as she came out of the window and dropped the shield on top of Nero's head.

***THUD***

Nero dropped to the ground and got back up quickly. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He looked up and saw Erza smiling down at him. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

"Oh quit your whining and get up here already." Erza declared as she walked away from Nero's view and Nero rubbed the top of his head. "Ugh… fine." He picked up the shield and jumped high enough for him to reach Erza's room window.

"That wasn't cool Erza, sure I was taking a nap but you didn't have to drop this shield on me.

"I did what I felt was right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that much anyway. Now try to refrain from making noise, we don't want you to get caught here no do we." Erza cooed with a serious demeanor.

"Yes mam." Nero understood and both of them had a mutual agreement for how long Nero would be sleeping at Fairy Hills until he could provide for his own apartment or until he gets enough jewel. Although they felt a little weird sleeping in the same bed, Erza assured Nero that it was ok and if anything happens to let her know. Erza got in her pajamas and Nero removed his cloak and boots, then rolled his trousers up. They then got into the bed, albeit for Nero it was pretty heart racing.

* * *

**~Same Time~  
Fairy Hills  
Atlas Wardnorth and Cana Alberona**

Atlas and Cana were in Cana's room and they were hungry, so Cana brought in some snacks from the dining hall inside Fairy Hills. Cana brought Atlas some cookies and this made Atlas' mouth water in delight.

"You know you're too kind to me right Cana."

"Well I gotta keep my man energized and make sure he grows to be a strong guy." Cana replied earning her a slight blush from Atlas, who turned away in embarrassment.

_Cute._ Cana thought as she saw Atlas completely go berserk on the cookies and finish the plate quite quickly. They then watched some TV on Cana's bed until they were both getting tired.

"It's getting a little late and don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

"Yes I do, shit your right it is getting late. But I was just so fascinated in being in the same room with you that I lost track of time."

When Cana heard this, she felt pleased at how a young boy like Atlas could make her feel this way, romantically at such a young age. Even though she was mostly mature for her age right now, she could tell Atlas was just like her. "Really?" Cana replied in a smiling and seductive tone. "You know how to talk to a girl too I see." She continued.

They adjusted their heads on each others shoulders so that Atlas' head would be on top of hers and watched the TV for a couple of more minutes. Until Atlas slowly drifted asleep and Cana used her to hand for leverage, and helped Atlas's body flatly onto the bed as she also laid down beside him.

Atlas was moving a little erratically in his sleep and his arms couldn't seem to keep still. While Cana was still beside him, she felt his arms go around her and smack her a couple of times. She didn't think nothing of it until she turned to face his sleeping body.

She could only admire his body as he was free of any restrictions, he looked like a cloud, moving freely against the wind. The sight made her happy as she too slowly drifted asleep, whilst facing him.

* * *

**~A Few Hours Later~  
Fairy Hills  
Nero Lamenton and Erza Scarlet**

The room was mildly cold and the night had already settled in. Nero was turned to side facing Erza's door, still nervous if he would get caught when he felt something start scratching his back, he turned to see Erza was still awake.

"E-Erza are you ok?"

"I-I…can't…s-sleep. I wanted to see if you… were awake."

Nero put a hand on Erza's forehead and noticed she was cold to the touch. "Your cold, even with these covers it's not enough. Cmon get closer." Nero wrapped his arms around Erza, and it gave him a warm feeling whilst blushing slightly. Feeling the Scarlet Knight's red and warm hair on his neck was making his heart beat rapidly.

"Thank…you." Erza uttered softly.

Nero let go of the embrace slightly to get a good look at Erza and she was entranced by his gaze as well, she blushed slightly and then Nero spoke, "Can you tell me what happened to your eye?"

"Its…too much to talk about, it hurts just thinking about it. I jus-" Erza was interrupted by Nero, who pulled her back into his body. "Stop, its ok I understand. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Erza, I'm sorry for asking."

They both stayed quiet and Nero wished he could do something about Erza's eye, possibly even heal it but he's not yet trained to that level of Dragon Slayer Magic yet. A light bulb turned on in Nero's head, "Hey why don't we ask Master Makarov if he could heal your eye. I'm sure if he can't then he knows someone who can."

"You…r-really think so?" She asked, still visibly cold and shaken.

"I know so." He assured as he cuddled Erza closer to his body to make her warm.

* * *

**~Morning~  
Fairy Hills  
Atlas Wardnorth and Cana Alberona**

Atlas woke up first and Cana soon followed after. Atlas made sure to freshen himself up before leaving because he remembered he had a mission with Natsu, Nero, and Laxus.

"Cana come on let's go to guild hall. I have to meet Laxus there for our first mission."

"Right let's go." Cana uttered as she opened her room window and then Atlas hoisted her up bridal style and jumped out of the window, landing softly on the ground.

"Nice landing hot stuff." Cana chimed in.

"It was nothing really." Atlas replied.

As both Atlas and Cana turned to the corner to go the front of the Fairy Hills building, they spotted Nero and Erza.

Nero and Atlas quickly ran to each other with angry faces, while Cana and Erza had suspicious faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Nero and Atlas exclaimed in unison.

"ERZA INVITED ME."

"CANA INVITED ME."

"WHAAAAAT?! WHY?!" They both continued talking at the same time.

Cana and Erza were laughing at the exchange but knew something was up with the other. Even though Nero and Atlas were at each other's throat and were literally forehead to forehead.

"Mind telling me why Atlas was coming out of your side of the building Cana?" Erza lectured.

"Wanna tell ME why Nero was coming out of your side of the building, got something going on with the new member Scarlet?" Cana deviously smirked as she made a vein pop out on Erza's forehead.

"Touche Cana." Erza mumbled through her gritted teeth.

Eventually after a few minutes of bickering between the 4 members of Fairy Tail, they walked together on their way to the guild hall. It took awhile but they made it to the guild hall and were greeted by everyone except Mirajane.

Nero and Erza walked to Master Makarov's office, while Atlas and Cana waited at a table for Natsu to arrive. Since Laxus wasn't at the guild hall they needed to wait for him as well. Nero slightly knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in." from beyond the door.

Nero and Erza walked in and Makarov was writing something, when he noticed it was them.

"Ahhhhh Nero, Erza how are you this morning? Nero are you ready for your mission with Laxus?" Makarov started.

"Good Master and yea I think I'm ready for my first mission. By the way, I have two questions for you."

"And what would those be my boy?"

"One, can we please find a way for Erza's eye to be healed. I would use my Water magic but I'm not yet ready for those kind of spells yet, the most I can do is lessen pain but I doubt that'd it do much. Two I need to find a grindstone, or something I can use to make armor, besides a blacksmith. I don't have any money for a blacksmith and I want to create something that would give me a new identity and let people know who I am in the world."

"Hmmmm." Makarov pondered to himself. _I can't treat her eye, but maybe __**Porlyusica**__ could give her a new eye._

"Well I know someone who can fix Erza's eye, I trust this person very much and I think she can do it. It won't be easy but I'm sure it will work. As for your second question, yes I have something you can use to carve armors and creations don't worry my boy."

"Thanks master." Both Nero and Erza declared in unison, then proceeded to look at each other and blush slightly. When Erza heard that someone would be able to fix her eye, she became more happy than thought possible.

"Anything for my children." Makarov finished as Nero and Erza walked out of his quarters and went to the table where Atlas and Cana were sitting at. Natsu seemed to arrive as well and he was sitting next to Atlas. Before Nero and Erza went to the table, however they decided to plan out a few things.

"Erza listen Ima need you to go to Master and tell him where this contact of his is at so you can fix your eye ok? I'm gonna be gone for a while, probably even the whole day, so when I come back I expect to see that eye nice and healed with your beautiful face."

"Got it, will do. Shouldn't be that much trouble anyway, I'll make sure to because finally hearing that someone can take this pain away from me and give me my sight back is a blessing." Erza told Nero as they both walked to the table where their group was sitting.

"OH MAN I'M FIRED UP FOR THIS MISSION! We better go up against some real competition cause nothin' gonna stop us!" Natsu declared as his body was coated in a flame aura.

"Oh yeah Natsu, this is gonna be awesome!" Atlas stood up and his dark golden brown aura was starting to become visible again.

"Well if Laxus shows maybe we can get going already. I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!" Nero yelled as a blue vapor started enveloping his body.

"HEY ASHFACE, PUT A FUCKING SOCK IN IT!" Gray threatened from across the guild hall.

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS! I'LL FRY YOUR ASS TO A CRISP RIGHT NOW!" Natsu declared as he and Gray were forehead to forehead.

"YOU WANNA GO RIGHT NOW BUDDY, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Gray shouted.

"How about you put some clothes on you dumbass." Natsu responded with a devious smirk as Gray looked down at himself and he was in his boxers again.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!"

Everyone laughed at Gray's humiliation but it was all in good fun. Erza proceeded to go back into Makarov's office to talk about this contact and about getting her eye fixed as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Natsu, Nero, and Atlas were waiting for Laxus to show up so they could go on a mission. Soon Erza left the guild hall to presumably find this contact and Laxus finally walked through the door. He was wearing a leopard print dark yellow shirt, green pants held up by a belt with an ace of spades buckle and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brown coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape.

"Well this dickhead is finally here have fun boys." Cana sneered then walked away as Laxus was approaching the table of the 3 Slayers.

"Alright guys let's head out. We're going to a village that's been complaining about a band of thieves that prowl at night and for some odd reason it's always raining." Laxus stated.

"That's great for me Laxus." Nero answered happily.  
**  
**"That sucks for me man, my fire is probably gonna go out under all the rain but so what. NOW I'VE GOT A FIRE IN MY BELLY!" Natsu spoke.

"Alright let's see what this mission has in store for us." Atlas ended.


	3. Ominous Tears

** Sorry for the really really really -_- long update :/ but dealing with some issues in college and what not, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I got some ideas in this chapter and in the coming future, so let's see if I can write this out properly. Don't forget to review and favorite**

**Speaking  
'****_Thoughts'_****  
Magic / Names of people (For Introduction purposes)  
*Sound Effects*  
****_Magic (Internal speaking) / Nicknames_**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or any of its original characters.  
I only own the OC's in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three : Ominous Tears**

* * *

**~July 8th, X777~  
Onboard the Train  
Natsu, Nero, Atlas, and Laxus Dreyar**

Laxus had his arms folded and was presumably napping while on the train until his eyes opened. "We're getting closer to this village." As he eyed the sunshine from the window. But then rain drops started hitting the window, causing Nero to smirk and Laxus to ponder why was it raining? Why now? The sun was shining just a moment ago. _'I don't get it, how could rain just come outta nowhere? Especially now that we're in the area of the village. Oh well.' _Laxus thought as the train was nearing the station.

Nero had his arm over Natsu's shoulder because Natsu suffered from Motion Sickness and his face was a horrible mess. His cheeks were puffed up and he was slumped over, barely even able to speak.

"A-are w-we… therrrrrrrrrrrrrrre yet?!" Natsu uttered in disbelief. And he was right, being on a train was Natsu's worst enemy. It killed him how he could be easily defeated by a mere moving locomotive, despite having power that could kill legendary creatures. Atlas merely looked at Natsu and thanked the lord that he wasn't a Dragon Slayer, since he thought that some Slayers have a weakness and he didn't want to know what Nero's would be, since he looked fine.

"No man, but we're close. At least it's starting to rain, Laxus did say that this village is always raining for some unknown reason." Nero replied to the weak Natsu. They reached the village and the sky was very gloomy, a grayish sulky looking horizon with rain dripping all over the village. Nobody was outside and the village seemed deserted except for a few house lights that were on.

"Well this town seems lifeless, it should be easy to weed out these bandits." Laxus muttered to himself, with Nero and Atlas eyeing the town and it's small houses. Natsu was still recovering from his motion sickness, "Oh crap, finally… I'm off the goddamn train. What are you idiots all looking at?" Natsu proclaimed as he saw the other slayers analyzing the raining deserted village. They were searching for a bandit group hiding in the village, robbing innocents and kidnapping people for their own benefit. At least that's what the request said on the board when Laxus took it. They kept wandering the town until they saw what they thought was a shopkeeper closing his store, a middle aged woman with amber brown hair and a simple white dress.

"Hey! Excuse me." Laxus started. The woman turned around in a surprised look but turned back to her neutral state.

"Yes? Hello boys." The woman replied in a soft tone, analyzing them. She knew that they were no trouble, it's just that Laxus had a pretty intimidating look to him.

"We're from Fairy Tail and we got the request about bandits. Do you have any leads on where we can possibly find them?" Laxus asked her in a rather aggressive tone. The woman calmly shook her head as a "No" as she didn't know anywhere the bandits would be, only that they strike when they please.

"Bandits? No. I wouldn't say there are bandits, but something in this village is taking people and putting them into the ground. A-and when I say ground, I mean people's voices, their screams can be heard through the ground and there's no way of reaching them. The legend here is that a spirit, who has the ability to make it rain, causes people to disappear once they stay outside overnight too long. The rain here never stops and that's why stores and trade buildings are closed because of the nightmare that ensues." She started speaking very nervously and Laxus was beginning to become annoyed with the backstories. Nero was becoming a little frightened by the talks of ghosts and spirits, while Atlas and Natsu were getting riled up at the thought of phantoms.

"Well it happens at night right?" Laxus questioned the woman, and she nodded her head in response.

"I must be going, please don't get caught by the spirit. Don't stay out too late." She muttered discreetly and this caught all of the group off guard. As she walked away from everyone, she looked back one last time to the group of Slayers.

"She's acting weird." Atlas and Nero interjected in unison, and this caught both Natsu and Laxus' attention. "What do you guys mean?" Natsu asked with a confused look.

Laxus just listened to Atlas and Nero as they both explained, "The way she was talking to us, don't you guys see it? She was very vague about certain details. Like where did this begin? When did the all the rain come? or what happens to some victims because one spirit can't take multiple people." Nero explained and Natsu was borderline confused but understood some of it.

"I don't think it works that way Nero. I think it's more of what caused this to happen or if there's a catalyst to all this. Something must have caused the rain to be never ending or why something is taking people and putting them under-" Atlas couldn't finish as the group heard faint cries of pain and agony coming from the ground beneath them.

"What the hell?" Laxus interjected as Natsu put his face to the ground listening for more screams to no avail. After the initial wails, they were gone. Atlas put his hand on the ground, "Hey Atlas, what are you up to?" Laxus asked the god slayer and he got no reply, just a pointed index finger as a sign of 'Wait'.

"Cmon we have to go find the person who sent this request anyway, looks like only some people know about the bandits." Nero continued.

"How do you even know if it really is just bandits Nero? I mean from what the lady told us it's some kind of presence." Natsu answered, leaving a worried look on Nero's face.

"How about the both of you put a fucking sock in it and let's go find the damn contact and see what these bandits are all about." Laxus ended, leaving Nero and Natsu with somewhat angry looks. While Laxus turned away walking slowly, Nero and Natsu looked at each other with devious smirks. "PuT a FuCkInG SoCk iN It." Nero mimicked Laxus with a whiny tone and Natsu laughed. "See wHaT tHeSe BanDitS aRe AbOuT!" Natsu continued in the same tone as Nero, making Laxus shrug his shoulders.

Atlas was still kneeling down as Laxus walked ahead, but Natsu and Nero were still with him.

_'I can feel the presence of magical energy, even the slightest bit, I can feel these people. It'll be hard without more training to use this ability but I can definitely feel vibrations and movement coming from the earth, it's like… their restricted, trapped in a way. Whatever's keeping those people down there are cold blooded, they have no regard for human life and it's a game of cat and mouse to them. They won't go away lightly.' _Atlas thought as he stood back up and began to walk deeper into the village with the group, soon finding a well made house.

It was a renaissance style house, with the lights turned on in the inside. The house wasn't a mansion, but a large house nonetheless. Laxus still kept his nonchalant attitude when eyeing the house, even in the gloomy rain, it looked haunted. "Man, this house is giving me some bad feelings." Atlas proclaimed which made Laxus turn around and gave him a chuckle. Natsu had a pondering look on his face, while Nero had rain dripping over his hood and onto his face, waiting for Laxus for knock on the marble door.

Laxus knocked and after a few seconds, a middle aged man with brown hair and some gray spots, but a nice mix and a full beard opened the door. "Are you 4 from Fairy Tail?" The man asked.

"Yes we are. You the person who sent this request about bandits in the village?" Laxus questioned the middle aged man and a faint voice could be heard from behind the man. "Honey? Who is at the door?" A feminine voice was heard and from behind the man, in the shadow of his home was a woman with blonde hair. "It's nothing, the Fairy Tail wizards are here to help the village." The man turned his head to respond to his significant other.

"Please come in so I can explain the details of this town in full. Also my name is Roy." He ushered in for them to come into his home and the inside of the house was like a medieval castle on the interior. It caused Nero and Natsu to analyze each and every dark corner and empty space of the large house.

"Welp this place definitely takes the cake as the creepiest place I've been in." Nero muttered loud enough for Natsu and Atlas to hear him as they walked with Laxus and the man to a room where they could assess the situation.

"Oh yeah, I hear Erza's room is way scarier than this Nero." Atlas muttered with a smirk on his face, then he whipped his hair to see Nero's face. Nero had a smug look as he knew what Atlas was getting at. "Really Atlas, Do I need to tell Master Makarov about how a new member already has the hots for Cana?" He replied in a joking tone.

"HEY, it's the other way around. SHE has the hots for me, I'm just playing along." Atlas bickered back while throwing his arms up as if he had no idea what Nero was talking about.

"Mmmmmmhm, sure pal. I know your lips can't wait to touch hers eh? You totally like her back, don't lie to yourself." Nero retorted back to Atlas, earning a slight giggle from Natsu.

Roy led the group down a hall that was dimly lit and at the end was a nice living room with classical furniture. "Please make yourselves comfortable, while we discuss this issue." The man declared to the group of Slayers and Nero sat down on the couch with Natsu, while Atlas and Laxus stood with their arms folded.

Roy ended up explaining that the town has been in a rain crisis for over 2 years now and it hasn't stopped, the only time it stops is momentarily at random intervals. He also spoke about the "presence" taking people at night during the rain and even discussed how he too was almost a victim of capture. The man let the fairy tail wizards stay the night in the guest bedrooms, since the house he lived in was very large.

* * *

**~Later that day~  
Everyone is asleep  
Natsu Dargneel and Nero Lamenton**

Natsu and Nero were sharing a room and outside in the hall, directly on the opposite side is the room that Atlas and Laxus were sharing. Natsu woke up because he needed to use the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes as he walked around a darkened room.

"Mannnnnn! Where is the bathroom in this place." Natsu asked groggily, trying to adjust his eyesight to the darkness.

"I don't know where that is, try to find it Natsu." Nero responded back to the half awake Fire Dragon Slayer.

"How bout you get your ass up and help me find the bathroom." Natsu retorted to the Water Dragon Slayer. Nastu then pulled on Nero's cover and it came right off.

"Natsu what the f-" Nero couldn't finish as his legs were pulled by Natsu and his body hit the carpet floor. Nero was momentarily dazed but got back up quickly, instantly yelling at Natsu.

"Shhhhhhh, would ya pipe down for a quick second and let's find this bathroom." Natsu spoke to the enraged Nero, whose water energy was surging through his body with some sparks of electricity. Eventually the two slayers went outside the room and into the hallway. They stepped out into the darkened hallway and they could sense an eerie feeling.

"I can still smell Laxus and Atlas, their asleep. Let's try to keep quiet as much as possible." Natsu told Nero as they both searched for the bathroom, opening random doors throughout the hallway.

It seemed endless, but luckily for them being Dragonslayers, their noses could detect other human beings in the area. They were looking into rooms, slightly opening the doors. Not wanting to make any noise, but that was impossible as squeaks from the door were evident. They finally came to a door, separate from every other in the middle of the large hallway.

Natsu tried to open the door, but it was locked. Nero tried, no good for him either. The door wouldn't budge, let alone even make a rattle. "Alright this door won't open, let's see if I can melt the knob." Natsu declared while engulfing his hand in fire.

"Wait Natsu, can I at least look inside the peephole to see what's in the room?" Nero asked the fired up Dragon Slayer. Natsu nodded his head and Nero proceeded to look inside and there was nothing but a rather large lockbox sitting atop a nightstand.

"What the hell?" Nero uttered as he backed away from the peephole and looked back at Natsu.

"What is it Nero? What did you see in there?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Just a box. A. Fucking. Box." Nero said unsatisfyingly.

"Well now we really gotta open this door. Step aside buddy." Natsu assured confidently as Nero stepped back with a neutral face and his hands up. "Ok firebrand. Let's see if you can melt the knob."

Natsu grabbed the knob with his right hand and the fire around his hand started to turn the knob from it's marble black color to a blistering hot orange look. He continued to hold onto the knob and it refused to melt. Natsu then used both his hands to amplify his fire magic and Nero noticed how frustrated Natsu was becoming.

Natsu was beginning to show his frustration as veins on his forehead and arms began to pop into view to Nero. He put his feet to the door for leverage but it didn't budge. The door then stopped everything and the blistering hot marble began to return to its original color and blasted Natsu back with some sort of mystical energy.

"WOAH! I didn't expect that door to blow you back like that, let alone even have magic behind it." Nero quickly added as Natsu was on the ground, momentarily stunned. As Nero looked back at the door, he walked towards it and put his hand on it, covered with his water magic. As his right hand drew closer to the 'magical' door, the energy became more prominent. When his hand touched the door, the door collided with Nero's Water Dragon Slaying Magic, causing Nero to pull his hand back in pain.

" Tch…It's a barrier. We're not getting in there Natsu."

"WE WILL FIND A WAY INTO THAT ROOM." Natsu yelled, forgetting that it was late at night and he could have woken up Atlas and Laxus or even worse, Roy and his wife.

"Natsu did you really need to use the bathroom." Nero muttered with disgust toward Natsu.

"No, not really. Heh, I just wanted to explore this big place and now we have a reason to." Natsu responded with a toothy grin.

Nero facepalmed and it left a very visible red mark on his face. He sighed, "All this for exploring some creepy ass house eh. Cmon let's go back to be-" Nero was interrupted as he turned around to bump into Atlas and Laxus staring both him and Natsu down with cold eyes and shadowy faces.

"What. The. Fuck. ARE YOU TWO DOING UP EXPLORING THIS PLACE!" Laxus was visibly angry with both of the Slayers and Atlas didn't say anything, he let his God Slaying energy do the talking. To both Natsu and Nero, Laxus and Atlas appeared like ghosts to them, with both their respective lightning and earth auras becoming more prominent in the shadows of their bodies.

"Why don't you idiots go back and get some sleep." Atlas spoke out while stretching his arms out.

"Cause there's magic covering this door and Nero looked inside of it and found that just a lockbox is sitting in there."

"Barrier, I don't see no damn barrier." Laxus interjected as he went up to the door and examined it. He could smell the foul energy covering the door. '_He's right, there is some kind of barrier here and its strong. My lightning won't do anything and I'm guessing Natsu tried to melt the barrier off or try anything crazy already and it didn't work. Begs the question, what's behind that door and inside that box?'_

"There is a barrier, it's stronger than all of our magic. But it's not our business anyway to know what's behind that door. So if you guys could just leave it be." Atlas concluded and he kept his serious demeanor even though Laxus himself was intrigued to find out what was in the lockbox.

"Cmon Atlas at least help us try to break the barrier." Nero asked of the God Slayer and as much Atlas didn't want to admit it, he wanted to see how much of his power the barrier could take since Natsu and Nero couldn't break with their water and fire.

_'Jesus, these guys are gonna get us in trouble with Roy and his family.' _Atlas thought as he succumbed to the curiosity that was in mind. "Fine, I swear we better not get in trouble with Roy."

The 4 Slayers slightly backed away from the door and inhaled greatly with their cheeks puffed.

**_'Fire Dragon'_****  
****_'Water Dragon'  
'Lightning Dragon'  
'Earth Gods'_**

**_'ROAR!'_****  
****_'BELLOW!'_**

The 4 Slayers gathered their respective elements and let out their roars of magical energy. The combination of Earth, Water, Fire, and Lightning all coming at the barrier collided with the foreign mystical energy.

The barrier and the elements went back and forth as the 4 Slayers poured more of their magical might into their roars. The barrier couldn't take anymore as it disappeared in a flash of purple light.

* * *

**~Hours Before the Destruction of the Barrier~  
Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Erza Scarlet**

Erza had returned to the guild hall, to which everyone was happy to see her. The only difference being, she no longer wore the eye patch and her eye was as good as new.

"Gray." Erza walked towards the Ice Make User who turned back towards her and looked in surprise.

"Hey Erz- woah! Your eye, it looks good as new! How'd that happen?" Gray responded making Erza smile a little more than usual with her eyes becoming shiny.

"Well the contact master Makarov sent me to, restored my eye but artificially. But I can see very clearly and it feels like I never lost my eye in the first place." As Erza said that last part she started to remember her past. The times where she led a revolt against the oppressors of the **Tower of Heaven** and how she and a few of her friends, well used to be friends were slaves at such a young age. The time where first started to learn the feelings of love toward a certain blue haired individual who stabbed her in the back, keeping her feelings for anybody at bay under the armor.

The remembrance was clearly showing on Erza's face through slight tears. "Erza? Are you ok?" Gray asked, noticing the tears coming from one of Erza's eyes.

"I'm… fine Gray." Erza quickly wiped her tears and avoided going further into something that didn't need to be brought up again. "So where's Natsu and Nero?" She asked curiously.

"That Ashbrain and Nero are on that mission with Laxus and Atlas remember, they should be back in a few days or if everything goes well, tomorrow." Gray told Erza and she was not happy to hear this as she really wanted to see them.

"That's too bad, I really want to see them." Erza responded with a saddened look, but continued with a walk past Gray, which also left him confused.

"Erza wai-" The Ice Make user stopped himself because he thought he shouldn't intervene with Erza when she's sad as she is a loner type. She turned around quickly and looked at Gray with a look that meant she didn't want to be bothered.

_'I never wanna see her cry again. I wouldn't be able to see Erza of all people crying, it would just make me sad and angry. I'm gonna promise her to never cry again, regardless of the situation, because she is our light. Our rallying point, the strength of Fairy Tail. Our Titania. Queen of the Fairies.' _Gray thought as he looked down at his feet and then back at Erza walking to Master Makarov's office.

Erza went to master Makarov and showed him the job that Porlyusica did on her eye.

"Ahhhhh Erza I see that Porlyusica did a nice job. How do you feel?"

"I feel ok, I guess. It was pretty simple, but it took a while to get the eye planted." Erza replied to the Guildmaster and she explained how it was a long process and it makes her complete to know that her body feels whole again. Erza bidded Makarov farewell and she returned to the main area of the guild hall, running into her rival **The Demon of Fairy Tail**, Mira.

"The Scarlet Knight finally repairs her broken eye and looks as good as new." Mira stated as she came face to face with Erza, analyzing her figure. Erza stayed quiet, just wondering why Mira of all people was complimenting her? Let alone even talking to her. "Now I know what your thinking Erza, why would I be talking to you? Well don't get any bright ideas, I still don't like you. I… just wanted… to see if you were ok…" She uttered then turned away, a small redness appearing on her cheeks.

_'Mira does care, albeit just a little. I still don't like her either, but she's family to me nonetheless. The Demon of Fairy Tail and my sworn rival actually caring for my well being, just goes to show that some people really do have hearts under all that thick skin.'_ Erza thought for a moment until she noticed she was quiet for a little too long. A redness was also appearing on Erza's own face, she snapped herself back to reality and looked at Mira, who was still looking away from her blushing. "Aww Mira, how sweet of you." She happily said while bringing Mira in for a hug, much to Mira's dismay.

"Don't get it twisted, I still don't like you either. But it's sweet that you care." Erza deviously said and Mira just rolled her eyes and reciprocated the hug, albeit unwillingly.

_'This isn't… so bad. Being friends with Erza? Something new to look forward to I guess'_

Master Makarov was overlooking the guild hall, happy to see that two of his children who were seemingly always at each other's throats were finally making some peace between each other.

* * *

**~Roy's Estate~  
The Barrier has been Destroyed  
Natsu, Nero, Atlas, and Laxus**

The sheer raw power of the 4 elemental attacks tore straight through and even the door was opened. All slayers slowly popped their heads on each side of the door, chibi style, wondering what would happen if they set foot inside the room.

"You guys think anything will happen once we set foot in here." Natsu asked his fellow Slayers and they all looked at each other, then back at Natsu with devious smirks. Nero then pushed Natsu into the room and he stumbled in, "You bastard! I want a one on one when we get back to the guild!"

"Your on, we just needed you to be the lookout for any booby traps that's all." Nero bit back at Natsu. He took a good look at his Slayer companions before looking back at the lockbox and then he took a deep breath. "More like a decoy to me! We don't even have a key to open this damn lockbox anyway!" Natsu yelled back at his comrades and they stepped out from the sides of the door. They went to his side and thought of ways to open the box, but all came to the same conclusion.

_Destroy it._

Laxus stepped up to the lockbox and with a quick move, smashed the lockbox over the top with his lightning infused fist. The box opened to reveal a small teddy bear, which looked like it had been old. Its false fur was withering away and dirty, the stitching was out of place.

A teddy bear? Now why would someone lock away a teddy bear? Whether it was an item of value or just some old useless thing, the Slayers couldn't think of a reason why someone would hold a teddy bear.

"A teddy bear?" Natsu inhaled with a dull look as he looked back at the others.

"Your actually gonna sit here and tell me that an empty room with nothing but a lockbox inside of it, NOT TO MENTION A BARRIER PROTECTING THE DOOR, was holding a simple teddy bear." Natsu continued, getting more frustrated while Nero just had his mouth open in a mixture of confusion and disgust. Atlas and Laxus simply didn't care as much as Natsu and Nero but were a little bit disappointed that they used their power in hopes of finding something exciting.

As the Slayers stood in awe of the teddy bear, they heard steps coming from beyond the entrance. Now who could that be? Especially at the time that they were awake, who else would be up besides the Slayers? They slowly turned around and out from the shadow of the hallway stood Roy.

"Now why did you have to go snooping around, it's not polite. This room was supposed to be sealed away by a barrier, but it looks like you all have broken it." Roy sighed heavily with a look of disappointment toward the Fairy Tail guild members

"I see you lot have also found the teddy bear." Roy uttered nonchalantly as he walked towards Natsu, who was holding the teddy bear. "Why would you lock a teddy bear away Roy? Does this hold some kind of value?" Natsu plainly asked.

*SMACK*

"Of course it would you dumbass! Why else would he put inside a lockbox and keep a barrier up!" Laxus interjected, smacking Natsu on top of his head, leaving the rose haired Dragon Slayer with a bruise.

"DAMN IT LAXUS! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE GUILD HALL!" Natsu declared, having fire in his mouth and having his aura flare up due to his ferocity. Seeing both Laxus and Natsu's lightning and fire magic power surge was leaving Roy somewhat uncomfortable. Meanwhile it left Nero and Atlas mentally facepalming, seeing Natsu all fired up over anything.

"There will be no fighting here, please calm down." Roy uttered in fear of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

As Roy walked toward Natsu, he gave Roy the teddy bear and Roy just looked at it. "This holds… so many memories." Roy said bluntly. Now all of the Slayers became curious. "Memories of what?" They all uttered in unison.

"This… teddy bear was given to my son, **Gerald**, by… the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail." Roy mustered up slowly. This brought shock upon all of the Slayers' faces.

"HUH!" Natsu started.  
"Whaaaa." Nero continued.  
"...!" Laxus added on.  
"Welp." Atlas ended.

"Gerald was a member of Fairy Tail. He was an outstanding mage, he'd been training since day one. Trying to hone his skills as a wizard who uses **Wind Magic**, he was known as the **Ashen Whirlwind** in Fiore…" Roy was about to continue when a thought popped into Laxus' head.

_'No way, Ol' White Tornado was this guy's son?! The old geezer only talked about him once, but… what really happened to him? I saw him one day take a quest from the request board when I was younger, then I was told that he died because he was overwhelmed by dark guild forces. It sucks what happened to him, cause he was capable of taking on armies.' _Laxus thought as he closed his eyes remembering the praise the old guild members use to give Gerald, he truly was a renowned wizard.

"This was the last thing given to my son…... b-before he passed away." Roy struggled to say because his only son had been killed in the world of mages. "I can't be sad though, because it's not what he would have wanted. He provided us with so much and yet his life was taken away so quickly." Roy uttered with visible sadness.

"You said it was given to him by the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. I'm thinking it was Makarov am I right?" Laxus asked.

"Correct, why do you ask?" Roy responded.

"I knew your son and he was a powerful mage. One that even in my days as a young kid, when he was still there, I trained with him and honed my **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.**"

"Dragon Slayer Magic hm? That's Lost Magic if I recall." Roy answered with a bit of curiosity.

"Your right about that, it is an ancient type of magic. Annnnnnnd we happen to have **Dragon Slayer Magic**." Nero added while pointing to himself, Natsu, and Laxus. "That guy right there, yea this guy." Nero started with pointing chibi-style at Atlas, "He has **God Slayer Magic. **I hear it's really powerful, supposedly stronger than us Dragons."

"Now there's something new, magic powerful enough to slay Gods eh. No wonder your magic energy was so high, even for a kid it was still power to behold. It's even clearly visible, are you trying to show it?" Roy asked Atlas whose golden brown energy was somewhat visible, however hardly able to see. "Not really no. It just shows itself when it wants to, but I think it works on how I'm feeling at the moment." Atlas responded not truly knowing why his magic aura would just show itself to others. It was weird because he could see and feel others magical energy better than most.

"Anyway, aside from the talk of our magic, I need to ask a ques-" Laxus couldn't finish as he and everyone in the room heard cries coming from the town. Natsu went to investigate and noticed it was still raining, but now more furiously. "I can't see much but I do sense some magic power. Nero come here." He issued to which Nero came over and opened the window, letting in a gust of wind and more rain. This made Nero smirk in anticipation for more power.

The water had been absorbed by Nero, whose cheeks were getting bigger and looked as if he wasn't going to tire out from eating his respective element. "That tasted a little weird but good. Anyway, I see a girl about the same age as us and she's being attacked by a group of guys who look scary."

"Then let's help her out and get going." Atlas followed up and all of the Slayers nodded their heads. "I'm wayyy ahead of ya buddy." Nero responded as he zoomed faster than the eye can see to grab his cloak and other clothes. "Damn he's fast." Laxus said quickly as he saw Nero come back in mere seconds and fly through the window. "We better go help him." Atlas chimed as Natsu bumped his fists together in a show of agreement and Laxus closed his eyes and nodded.

From within Roy's estate, he could see 7 men trying to kidnap a little girl with azure blue hair and a snow skin complexion. "S-stop LEAVE ME ALONE, **JUVIA** DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE." Cried the girl as the men surrounded her and left her in a scared state. She got on her knees and covered her head and closed her eyes, "Drip, drip, drop. Drip, drip, drop." She kept repeating this and why? Was it some kind of safe phrase? Who knows.

Roy saw a single yellow lightning bolt crack through the sky and strike 2 of the 7 kidnappers as Laxus appeared before the remaining 5 members.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! LIGHTNING?! So the little brat has friends now!?" One thug said before the rain began swirling around in a circle and as the drops got closer, blue electricity started to form and swept the remaining 5 members off their feet. The blue electricity sliced through one of the necks of the thugs, cleanly killing him.

The 4 thugs who were knocked down, were startled by one of their own being killed and still didn't get up. "H-he's DEAD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"The hell are you talking ab- oh." Laxus uttered as he saw the damage Nero had done. _'So the kid's got it in him to kill eh? The old geezer would normally get on cases like this, but I'll let him have a little fun.'_

Nero himself appeared from the gathered water forming in the shape of his body, followed by a wave of fire being blown at 2 more members, blasting the members far away. Nero held a smirk on his face as he could tell it was Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar.

Natsu was seen rubbing his stomach with smoke coming from his mouth, "I'm kinda hungry and that roar took a little out of me." He stated lazily, to which Laxus rolled his eyes. "When aren't you hungry buddy?" Nero muttered happily towards Natsu and he replied with a toothy grin. As Nero, Natsu and Laxus were gathering around the last member, they could tell he was visibly shaken by their display of power.

"N-NO WAIT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The man uttered, very frightened by the 3 Slayers standing before him. It was then the earth under began to crumble and shake, lifting itself a few feet out of the ground. "H-HUH WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

The earth with the man atop it was then hurled quite a distance above the village and emerging from the crater was Atlas. "Did you really have to do that?" Nero asked his friend. "I don't know, did you have to kill one of them?" Atlas responded with a snarky tone.

"Wait what?! Nero! You killed one of them?" Natsu surprisingly asked.

"Yea so, no big deal."

"What the hell do you mean no big deal?! I'm sure gramps won't allow that kind of stuff. Yeah sure beat them up but don't kill them!" Natsu was in full force serious mode when assessing Nero.

"Not if he doesn't find out, you worry too much Natsu. Plus look at it from my side, what's going to stop these types of people from doing these things again? Nothing. Unless we end the problem permanently, they will continue to make others' lives a living hell." Nero retorted back to the frustrated Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Just be careful next time. We don't kill and I don't want this to become a habit. I'm sure Mercuphobia didn't teach you stuff like this." Natsu stepped closer to Nero's face and made a serious face. Nero stayed quiet and closed his eyes, not wanting Natsu to speak any longer.

_'Natsu doesn't understand, these guys put this girl through pain and possibly even the whole village. It's not like I wanted to kill the guy, it's just something that needed to be done.'_ Nero thought before he opened his eyes to Natsu and then he looked around to see that Atlas and Laxus were staring at him, "Alright, I'm sorry. And also Mercuphobia taught me to defend myself through any means necessary, I'm not sure what Igneel taught you, but it's completely different I bet." He said towards Natsu.

"Igneel taught me to protect the ones I hold dear and to try to see the good in some people. But I know there are people whose good are beyond them. Forgive me though Nero." Natsu responded before gesturing his hand in the form of a high five, to which Nero reluctantly high fived him back.

Natsu and Nero stopped their bickering and looked at the helpless girl, who was still crying. She was still uttering the same words, "Drip, drip, drop." Laxus and Atlas were still pondering about the exchange between the Water and Fire Dragon Slayer.

"We'll talk about this later then I guess? Eh Laxus." Atlas asked and Laxus merely nodded. Nero and Natsu walked closer and kneeled down to the girl before making their presence known.

"Hey, are you alright? Did these guys do anything to you?" Natsu asked the blue haired girl. She finally ceased her crying and opened her eyes to see that a pink haired boy and a gray haired boy were both staring very intently at her. "Juvia doesn't know any of you. GET AWAY FROM JUVIA NOW!" She yelled at Natsu and Nero.

She backed away in fear of their magical energy and how close they were to her face. "Hey calm down, we're here to help you." Natsu tried reasoning with Juvia but she wasn't sold on the idea. "Juvia right? We just saved you from these guys who were trying to kidnap you." Nero followed up and he got closer to Juvia, whose face was covered by her hands, still in fear.

"B-but nobody likes Juvia, why would you help Juvia?" She uncovered her face and looked at both Nero and Natsu. "Because it was just the right thing to do." Nero answered. "You needed help and we had the ability to stop what they were doing, plus we wouldn't want anyone to be treated like that." Natsu followed up.

Both Natsu and Nero held their hands open for Juvia to take. While she was hesitant, she could feel no ill intentions from either of these boys and was happy that they saved her in her time of need. "Well now since the girl is safe, do you know anything about these bandits who tried to kidnap you?" Laxus interjected.

"Juvia does not know anything much but that the bandits are being run by a rich man. Juvia wishes she could be of more help to her new friends." Juvia was beginning to become more sad and then the rain intensified. But why? Was the rain linked to Juvia somehow?

"Why do you keep talking in the third person Juvia?" Atlas asked Juvia and she answered very bluntly. "Juvia does not know, it's a habit of mine and I can't seem to get around it. Juvia is sorry if it bothers you. Juvia would also like to know your names please."

"I'm Nero."  
"My name is Natsu."  
"Atlas."  
"... Laxus."

Natsu and Nero helped Juvia up, but her legs gave out. Nero knelt down and offered to carry her piggyback style, to which she agreed. "Juvia thanks you Nero. Nobody has been this nice to Juvia in a while." She got on Nero's back and they walked back to Roy's estate, which was a short distance due to them seeing the whole kidnapping from a window in Roy's estate.

They returned with Juvia and introduced her to Roy, but there seemed to be some suspicion between the two of them.

"Juvia recognizes you, but doesn't remember from where."

"I could say the same about you too Juvia." Roy looked at Juvia with an angry eye.

Nero and Natsu looked at each other with confused looks. Atlas and Laxus narrowed their eyes and sensed the bad blood between Roy and the young Juvia.

"Juvia… do you have a place to stay? Your… more than welcome to stay here." Roy uttered with a bit of frustration. But why was Roy so frustrated with Juvia? They had just met and it seemed like there was history between an adult and a young girl.

"Juvia is fine, I will stay with either Natsu or Nero in one of their rooms." Juvia declared, making Natsu and Nero look at each other with their mouths wide open and surprised faces. "Um Juvia, me and Natsu sleep in the same room but in separate beds. Since the room is large I guess you could be with us."

"Yea it's no big deal, you could sleep in the bed with me. Just don't move too much, it makes me uncomfortable." Natsu answered, making Juvia feel happy and welcomed.

"Well then it's settled. She will be in your room until your mission is complete." Roy finished and everyone went to their respective rooms. Meanwhile on the way to the room shared by Natsu, Nero, and Juvia. She had stopped both Slayers, "Where is the bathroom?" She asked them. They both turned around and Nero replied, "Straight down, past our room to the left."

"Can one of you come with Juvia please?" She asked with nervousness because of the large house and creepy dark hallways.

Natsu looked at Nero and issued for him to go. "You go buddy, I'm gonna go catch some z's."

"Screw you Natsu." Nero replies as he walked down the hallway with Juvia. For some reason Nero had the eerie feeling of being watched, so he stopped and looked around in the darkened house hallways. "Is everything ok Nero?" Juvia asked him and she got no response, just him with a serious look on his face.

"Nothing. Let's keep going, the bathroom should be near." He responded and they arrived at the bathroom where Juvia went inside, while Nero waited. He had heard the workings of the bathroom and Juvia's odd humming, but smelled something different. It wasn't her scent, it was someone else's. His dragonslayer senses detected an unknown presence with Juvia, but she wasn't in danger.

"Nero! PLEASE COME INSIDE!" Juvia yelled in fear as she saw someone appear out of thin air in the bathroom with her as she was washing her hands. The unknown assailant picked Juvia up by her collar and knocked her out cold, while Nero punched through the door.

He saw Juvia being held by this thing with darkened glowing green eyes, it was like staring into an abyss. He couldn't tell if it was a man, woman, or beast. "Put. Her. Down. NOW!" He exclaimed at the abyss, it was like smoke was covering this thing from head to toe.

**"WATER DRAGON-"** Nero puffed his cheeks and prepared a roar but was struck from behind by Roy, knocking him unconscious.

"Now we can't have you ruining my plans young dragon slayer. Don't worry, your body will make an excellent catalyst." Roy taunted over the Water Dragon Slayer's body. The smoke cleared and the figure holding Juvia was a female with bright amber hair and the same green eyes that flashed through the smoke. She looked like a teenager with peachy skin complexion, a very beautiful face and figure. "This girl better be of some use to be such a high priority of yours." She said towards Roy.

"She is and now this boy has become part of the problem. If he goes missing, the others will notice and come looking for him. But we should still bind him so that he doesn't tell the others, wouldn't you agree Ruby?" Roy responded to the young woman named **Ruby** and she had a concerning eye towards Nero.

"By all means, he is an interesting boy. I'll take care of him, he'll be my… personal experiment." Ruby responded and they both continued to hold Juvia and Nero. They put them below the main level of the estate, a secret area of sorts. Juvia and Nero were captured by an enemy who right under their nose. The contract must have been some type of bait for Fairy Tail to bring in Laxus, but it seems he wasn't the intended target.

Nero and Juvia were locked in a cell that was underground. Nero began to wake up and he noticed Juvia was still knocked out. It was only him and Juvia in the cage, inside of a big room with only one exit.

"W-where am I?" Nero asked himself and he tried to move, he noticed he was restrained by chains. He tried to gather his magic but couldn't. Tried to roar, couldn't. Tried to shake off the restraints with his eye shattering speed, nothing was working. His magic was rendered useless, Nero felt helpless once again as he did before he gained his Water Dragon Slaying Magic. He looked around a dimly lit cavern filled with other people? Could these be the people that have been disappearing through the village.

"Awake now are we?" Nero turned to see that Ruby was watching him and Juvia from beyond the cage bars.

"Who are you? W-what did you do to me and Juvia? God help me if you did anything to her, I'm gonna-"

"Your going to what? You can't touch me at the level your at now. You won't last a second against me." Ruby cut off Nero as he was beginning to show signs of anger but she quickly noticed his restraint.

"Calm down little dragon, she's not hurt. At least not yet anyway heh." Ruby struck a nerve on Nero as she saw a few veins appear on his face. Nero just sat there, it's not like he could move anyway, he was just analyzing Ruby.

_'Why is she doing all of this? What does Juvia have to do with any of this? When the others find out, this girl and whoever hit me from behind are in for it.'_ Nero wanted nothing more than to show Ruby the power he had at this age and prove her wrong, but he couldn't. She was right, he wouldn't last a second against her even with his blinding speed.

"Wait til the guys find me and all these people you have down here will be free. I'm gonna make sure I take you out with my bare hands." Nero uttered with certainty that he would get a crack at Ruby.

"Name's Ruby kid, don't forget it. Remember you can't even touch me with your power right now. Maybe when you grow up, you might be able to handle me. Who knows, maybe you could do even more to me." Ruby uttered with a hint of benevolence, but who knows what could be going through her mind.

Nero sucked his teeth and looked at Ruby in a weird way. She just got all flustered and for what? "So mind telling me why me and Juvia are the ones that got captured out of all of us?"

"Well you were just in the crossfire and I can't let you tell your guildmates about this because I don't want that brute Laxus after me. Rain girl over there is the reason this village has non stop rain for the past few months." Ruby revealed the unknown reason to him and now he understood.

_'That's why! When we saved her and she was crying, the rain intensified for a split second. The rain is fueled by her emotions and that must mean she's a water wizard! Oh my fucking god, these guys better hurry up and get me out of this.' _Nero thought with certainty.

* * *

**~Same Time~  
Natsu, Atlas, and Laxus**

"Cmon Atlas can ya find him? My nose isn't pickin' up his scent anywhere." Natsu asked of the God Slayer, who was knelt down with his hand to the ground searching for magical energy.

"Even my nose can't find his magic source, and considering he's hot blooded like Natsu over here. His power should be spiking." Laxus claimed after Natsu.

"Yeah but you're a fake Dragon Slayer buddy. The unoriginal noses don't compare to the real slayers like me and Nero, so it would make sense that you couldn't smell him." Natsu retorted matter of factly.

"What was that ya runt? It doesn't matter anyway because you can't beat me regardless of the fact if I was an original dragon slayer or not."

Atlas was trying to concentrate, but with Laxus and Natsu arguing over something as petty as their sense of smell. He was scanning the earth for Nero's body signature and magic power. Surely if other Dragon Slayers couldn't find him, maybe a God Slayer can. He scanned through multiple powers until he found Nero's directly beneath them, not minding the bickering of Natsu and Laxus. What was more important was finding his Slayer brethren and perhaps his real friend from the beginning. Atlas felt the presence of someone with Nero and Juvia, someone whose magic power rose above all of them, but was close with Laxus in power.

"Would you two PLEASE. SHUT. THE. HELL. UP! I found him already, he's actually right below us and I can sense other people with him, Juvia included. But wait… someone else is there with Nero and Juvia, someone whose magic power is way above ours but right next to yours Laxus. If I can just-" Atlas didn't finish sentence as he was channeling his magic to make the ground move and possibly collapse the ground. The ground was shaking all around Ruby, Nero, and Juvia until the ceiling gave out above Ruby. Nero could see a flash of yellow lightning before the Natsu and Atlas landed along with the rubble and knock out Ruby. Laxus had incapcitated Ruby before she could do god knows what to Nero and Juvia.

"Looks like we got to you in time." Laxus stated as he freed Nero and Juvia from the cage and binds.

"There's more people and more guards here, we have to free them! Ruby is down and that leaves the leader of the so called "Bandits" to fight." Nero exclaimed as he woke Juvia up and started using his nose to detect others. As the others followed their own senses, Nero took one last look at Ruby's unconscious body and it glowed green before disappearing and reappearing in front of Nero again, startling him.

"We're not finished Nero." The black smoke uttered with glowing green eyes, but Nero knew it was Ruby and he hadn't seen the last of her.

As Nero caught up with the others, they had released all of the prisoners from their shackles and left the bandits guarding them down for the count. Each of them left behind a source of each slayers magical power and or wounds that left them down but not dead. Lightning effects around stunned bandits, blunt force wounds and rock shards on bloodied bandits, and burns just enough to not incinerate the body on charred armor bandits.

"Well looks like you guys didn't need my help at all."

"Nope we took care of em!" Natsu said with a fist in the air. With little time to celebrate Roy emerged from the corridors leading to the cells of all the freed prisoners. He was in a suit of armor and he walked in as if he was a king of some sorts.

"I knew something wasn't right about you old man. Comin' here like a final boss just to get your ass whipped." Laxus said with lightning shrieking around his body.

"I found your scent and I knew it was you who hit me earlier from behind you BASTARD!" Nero followed up with a shadow engulfing his face and showing his red eyes, with his body glowing a midnight azure blue. While Laxus and Nero were flaring up, Atlas and Natsu saw more bandits and wanted to take them out instead.

"Show these Fairy Tail wizards what for boys!" Roy yelled to his band of bandits, at least 20-30 men with either axes, swords, or staffs. Natsu coated his fists in brilliant red fire and Atlas's black God Slayer energy engulfed his rock hand.

"Hey kid stay back, this asshole is mine." Laxus stated towards Nero, seeing his anger dominate his posture.

"The hell do you mean Laxus?! It's either we both get him or you stay out of the way! Because I'm doing this for Juvia and I'm gonna show him not to poke a dragon." Nero bit back, wanting revenge on the leader for capturing him and Juvia/

"Look ya little arrogant runt, I like your confidence believe me. But his power is beyond yours. I'll handle it."

"You still doubt me?! FINE!"

As Nero finished his argument with Laxus, Natsu launched a Fire Dragon Roar, decimating the majority of bandits. While a group surrounded Atlas, Natsu left him alone sensing Atlas was about to unleash an attack.

**"Earth God's Purging Sand Bind!" **Atlas yelled out with a fist enclosing motion and sand was erupting from the ground and caught the remaining bandits, leaving them unable to escape. Atlas ripped off pieces of the ground and began eating the hard material.

"W-what the hell?! He's eating the ground?! This kid ain't no goddamn wizard, he's a monster." One trapped bandit said as Atlas's hazel eyes turned golden.

**"EARTH GOD'S… HEAVENLY FIST" **Atlas yelled as his rock arm charged through the captured bandits with an explosion of sand. When the dust settled, the bandits were down for the count, not dead, but badly injured. Natsu just looked at Atlas with a wide mouth open smile.

"ATLAS YOUR CRAZY!... I like it. With him on our side, there's no way we'll lose!" Natsu answered and Atlas looked back with a tired expression and a thumbs up.

Back with Nero and Laxus, the lightning dragon slayer was currently fighting Roy and the latter was surprisingly keeping up with Laxus. Nero was stuck with his arms crossed until an unsuspecting bandit came behind him. "I got you now ya little freak." A raspy voice uttered. Nero simply sighed, turned, and gut punched him, sending him flying.

"Do I really have to watch Laxus fight this idiot, I need to remember that technique Mercuphobia was teaching me before he disappeared."

**-Flashback-**

Nero is sitting while Mercuphobia is explaining a new dragon slayer secret art to him.

"Now Nero, I will teach a powerful move called a dragon slayer secret. These attacks are not to be played around with, as they can cause massive amounts of damage. However, the one I am going to teach you won't destroy per say, it will help you and confuse your enemies."

"Yea Dad, I understand. Now let's get to it cmon!" Nero was excited to learn a new powerful move and Mercuphobia proceeded to charge his magic power, an azure blue aura radiating around him. With one hand, he put his palm to the ground and summoned a doppelganger of himself. A perfect copy of himself in every way, clothes, hair, and even stature.

"No… way. You made another 'You' and how is this supposed to help me?"

"Don't you understand boy? Two of you means double the attack power. As you grow up and become more powerful you can summon up to more duplicates, each with power on the same level as you. Now only use secret art in times when you need an extra hand or when your feeling bold hehehehe. I transfer it to you, now summon your duplicate!"

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Acolytes of the Trench!" (A/N : Yes I know super cringy and I just made up a Secret Art :P)**

Nero summoned his duplicate to his astonishment but then it quickly disintegrated. "Why did he go so quickly Dad?"

"Perhaps you require more training? This didn't happen to me when I first developed this technique. My double stayed with me until I commanded him to disappear. Interesting…"

**-Flashback End-**

"That's it! Dragon Slayer Secret Art : Acolytes of the Trench!" Nero called while channeling his magic power and summoned his clone and this time he didn't disappear right away.

"Sweeeeeet! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Nero asked his clone and his clone responded with a sarcastic face.

"I'm you of course I know what your thinking." The clone responded and both Nero's moved faster than the eye can see and blindsided Roy, who was fighting Laxus. Even though Laxus was somewhat tiring out, his rage was fueling him to continue the fight. The pair of both Nero's struck with such force behind their punches that it pushed Roy back and into more attacks. They were coordinated and perfectly in sync, back and forth moving pretty quickly.

"THAT'S IT!" Roy screamed and grabbed both Nero's in the midst of their attacks and had them both in a headlock. They couldn't escape and were struggling to break free.

"If you Fairy Tail wizards don't stand down their lives are done for." Everyone stopped fighting, the bandits, Atlas and Natsu, and even Laxus had a concerned look on his face for once.

_'I can't afford to let him kill the runt, the old geezer would kill me. It's time I show these little dragons what a REAL DRAGON IS CAPABLE OF!' _

"What's that look on your face Laxus? Aren't you supposed to be the big bad boss of Fairy Tail? My son mentioned how adept at combat you are and here you are showing me how little you live up to his praise.

"..." Laxus was silent as he thought of a way to free Nero and end all of this crap. He knew this was an S-Class Mission but he also didn't think these new bloods would need saving. _'I'm such an idiot man DAMN IT! Taking these runts on this type of mission is stupid, but they were proving to me that they were capable so far, but now comes the hard part. I have to end this now!'_

**"Lightning…" **Laxus started as he zoomed as fast as a lightning bolt behind Roy and uttered the words Roy would never forget. Roy didn't have time to think as Laxus moved so fast and Nero saw this as an opportunity to escape , which he did **"Dragon's JAW!"** Laxus locked both his hands together in a fist and swung down onto Roy head, smashing him with ferocious lightning. Lightning big enough to disorient everyone in the vicinity, but not the Slayers. A shadow was looming over Laxus' face with a dim yellow aura, "I didn't think I would pull that one out, but you had to target the runts didn't ya."

Roy was knocked out cold and perhaps even dead by his injuries and the amount of lightning that had struck him. Meanwhile Nero's doppelganger disappeared due to his power waning from fighting Roy. Juvia was looking from beyond a corner and saw the bandits were down and the only people left standing were the Slayers. But she rushed to Nero's aid as he was laying down on the ground, exhausted and out of power. He needed something to eat, he needed his element.

"J-Juvia? How'd you get here?" Nero asked her softly.

"I was watching the fight and you all did amazing. I never got to thank all of you for saving me from these guys, I know you use Water Dragon Slayer Magic so here." Juvia said as she used her **Water Magic** to give Nero the element to eat.

"No way! Thanks Juvia, this is great." Nero uttered as he drank all the water Juvia could conjure, albeit not a lot but enough to get his stamina back and then some.

"Hey Laxus… thanks for the save."

Laxus nodded and they headed outside of the estate with Natsu donning an interesting smirk on his face. "What you smiling about Natsu?" Atlas asked the Fire Dragon Slayer as they were walking away from the estate.

"Oh nothin. Just wait for it." Two seconds later the whole estate blew up in a blaze of crimson red fire as the group turned around in awe of the light show. "Wow Natsu, you didn't have to do that." Atlas told him.

"Yeah we already defeated them now you went and blew up their house, which probably costs a lot… who cares anyway, nice job ya Salamander." Laxus interjected but didn't care as it was a victory for all of them.

"Let's get back to the guild hall." Nero ended as they walked back to the train station. They also noticed that it had stopped raining over the village and Juvia seemed more happy, maybe she was the one causing it to rain.

"Oh no god damn it, my worst enemy! The train…" Natsu uttered but he prepared himself as he got aboard the train, but then the motion sickness hit him. For added horror Nero was affected as well but Juvia helped them both and allowed them to rest on her lap during the train ride back to Magnolia.

* * *

**~Magnolia~**

They arrived hours later, back into the town of Magnolia at night. "Juvia wants to get stronger guys, thank you again for saving me but I need to go."

"Where will you go?" Natsu asked her, earning him a slight blush from Juvia. "Juvia will train and see all of you in the near future." As Juvia walked away from the group she looked back at the Natus, Nero and Atlas waving goodbye. Nero then ran up to her and stopped her. "It's night time, so please be careful. I know you're really strong with your magic if you really work towards it. Just don't forget us and if you ever need a place to stay, we're always here in Magnolia."

Juvia looked at Nero walking away and she had a blush on her face from his kindness. _'Nero… Natsu… Atlas… Laxus. They saved me from those bad people. I'm grateful.'_

The 4 Slayers walked back to their guild hall and it was empty. "That's strange, usually this place is a pigsty for the entire night, but it's empty. Oh well I gotta go tell the old geezer we completed this mission. Follow me runts." Laxus issued and the others followed behind him, leading to Master Makarov's quarters.

They entered his quarters where he was dressed as if he is going to sleep, with a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. But he was focused on paperwork when he saw Laxus enter along with the new members.

"LAXUS! How could you take these new members on an S-Class mission?!"

"Relax they did just fine and nobody got hurt. I was there too y'know, I ain't weak either you old geezer."

"Hmm, Laxus that doesn't matter. They are just kids and I'm looking out for them and for you as well. Please try not to be careless next time my boy, your all my children and I would go to hell for any of you. Now go get some rest, I'm sure you 4 are exhausted from that mission."

"Thanks Master." Natsu, Nero, and Atlas all said in unison.

"That reminds me, I haven't given you boys your guild marks yet. What color and where do you want them?" Master Makarov asked the 3 young men.

"My right shoulder and dark red." Natsu answered.

"On my back in the middle and purple." Nero followed up.

"Right here on my rock arm and golden." Atlas ended.

Master Makarov gave them their guild marks and let them be on their way. Nero and Atlas made their way to Fairy Hills, while Natsu stayed in the guild hall with Master Makarov and he allowed Natsu to sleep in a guest room until the jewel from the mission came in.

Nero climbed up to Erza's window and searched inside and saw Erza sleeping softly. He lightly opened the window and made his way into her room, however Erza opened her eyes to see Nero coming midway in, before he could close the window.

"Nero?" She questioned as she wiped her eyes. When she finished, she knew she wasn't seeing things. It was him. It was really Nero. She ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"You finally came back, I missed you." She said while her face was in his chest.

"I wasn't gone for that long Erza. I missed you too. Now let's get some sleep." Nero finished the conversation quickly and now onto the Slayer, Atlas as he noticed Cana was still awake watching TV.

Atlas knocked on her window and Cana let him in and hugged him as well. "So tell me how the mission went?"

"It was alright, I really got to test how strong I am and all I can say is that time is going to make me stronger. Now can I lay down, I'm exhausted."

"Yea go ahead, I'll join you in a little bit. I'm gonna watch more TV." Cana replied and when she looked back at Atlas, he was already fast asleep.

* * *

**So I finally finished the chapter and man that took a really long time. Nearly 7 months wow, sorry for that I was occupied with college classes and just being on a writers block since I had to create this whole S-Class mission out of my head and it could have went better. But now we get to the main story, the next chapter is gonna be the time skip to the beginning of the show and where Natsu meets Lucy. Nero and Atlas might accompany him who knows but know that they are probably not going to be on Team Natsu as I'm thinking of making them a duo kind of like Sting and Rogue. However them being on Team Natsu would literally make them Fairy Tail's strongest team. But anyway time skip next chapter and Nero and Atlas will have updated clothing in the next chapter to represent their duo. I'll try to be more consistent with this story as I have a good plan for this story and the ideas just keep coming to me. Thanks for reading and make sure to review as it helps me write better chapters and I know what you guys are thinking and i could take the ideas you give into consideration.**


	4. Blonde Bombshell

Speaking  
'_Thoughts'_**  
Magic / Names of people (For Introduction purposes)  
*Sound Effects*  
****_Magic (Internal speaking) / Nicknames_**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.  
I only own the OC's in the story.**

**Natsu Dragneel - 17 (Physically)  
Nero Lamenton - 18 (Physically)  
Atlas Wardnorth - 19 (Physically)**

* * *

**Chapter Four : Blonde Bombshell**

* * *

**~June 2nd, X784~  
Magnolia  
Natsu Dragneel and Atlas Wardnorth  
Years have passed **

In the Fairy Tail guild hall after all those years… have made Natsu, Atlas, and Nero more powerful. Through time, Natsu gained a new companion in a flying blue cat named Happy. Some in the guild would call Happy Natsu's surrogate son, since he raised him with someone Natsu doesn't like to bring up. They each have their own reputation and respective nicknames. Natsu is known as **The ****_Salamander_** for his strength and destructive power, and also for his thing of leaving fire everywhere. He still retained the same look as he did as a young boy albeit with an added red jacket, meanwhile Atlas has become an S-Class mage and is always taking missions with Nero and the two have quite a reputation as** The Kingslayers of Fairy Tail**.

Atlas is also known, individually, as **The ****_Mad Titan_** for his overwhelming magic power as a wizard and random spurts of energy, where he has no control of the scale of his attacks. Atlas now dons a cloak, just like Nero only black, with a sleeveless muscle shirt and cargo pants, he is also barefoot to enhance his connection to the earth. Atlas and Nero also wear distinctive faceless oni masks, with horns cut off respectively. For Nero, only the left horn is visible and the right is cut and for Atlas vice versa.

Even though Nero is not there, at the guildhall yet with his fellow members, he is known throughout Fiore as **The ****_Stormserpent_** for his blinding speed and ferocity in combat, as well as his elegance and unpredictability, mirroring that of a beast. He even began using his sword more often. Since it's on his wrist, he can summon it at will, even imbuing the sword with natural lightning.

"HEY ATLAS!" Natsu called out to the God Slayer, who was sitting at the bar being served by Mirajane, who had undeniably the biggest change since they were children. She was kinder and much more well dressed now, instead of portraying herself as a rebellious child.

"Yea Natsu?" Atlas responded and it was different for everyone because of his power gap in the guild and the fact that his black mask carried a glare that sent fear through everyone.

"WHERE IS NERO?! I need him right now. Someone told me there was a Salamander in Hargeon and I wanna check it out. It may have something to do with Igneel." Natsu continued talking to Atlas in hopes of finding Igneel, his father.

"If it has something to do with Igneel, then maybe Terra will be around. Actually I doubt it, she's one to be in total seclusion. And Nero should be coming back from a mission, I think he's passing by Hargeon, we may be able to stop and ask him to help us look for Igneel." Atlas took one last drink from his mug and got up. He took his cloak from behind the chair and he waved goodbye to Mirajane.

"Make sure you guys stay safe ok!" Mira called out to Duo and Happy.

"AYE!" All 3 of them responded back in unison.

* * *

**~Gate of Hargeon~  
Nero Lamenton**

Now at the gate of Hargeon, was Nero and he had this look to him, even though nobody could see his face because of his mask, he didn't want to be bothered. He walked into Hargeon and was greeted by folk alike, even though he absolutely wanted nothing to do with the townsfolk. He wasn't one for attention at all.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S HIM, THE STORMSERPENT. PLEASE SIGN MY SHIRT!" one girl called out and then a small crowd gathered around Nero. He sighed but pulled out a pen from his cloak. He then signed the girl's shirt with his signature and some other folks' papers.

"Can you teach us some of your water magic, Mr. Stormserpent?" A random guy asked him.

"Please just Nero is fine. Heh, the formalities aren't really for me, and I can't really teach my magic as it's not just any magic." He responded and then the crowd nearly fainted in chibi form.

"SO HUMBLE." The crowd chanted and he proceeded to go over towards his fangirls and sign more of their offerings. He signed another shirt, then a book, then one's forearm, but this one caught him off guard. One girl raised her shirt and showed Nero her bra and said "Sign them PLEASE!" Nero would be lying if he said they didn't look good. This random fangirl was well endowed and she really wanted him to sign her chest. Nero's immediate reaction was steam coming from his mask and a slight cough.

"No. Give me something else to sign, don't violate yourself in public. I don't care how much of a fangirl you are, but please don't come up to me with this again." This girl instead opted for Nero to sign her arm.

"NERO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu called out from a distance as he pushed through the crowd surrounding Nero. He looked back at Natsu and then Atlas with Happy flying showed up behind Natsu. What Nero didn't realize was that his pen was still out and the fangirl still had her shirt up.

"This…" Nero looked back and forth, "Isn't what it looks like! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Well hotshot, hurry up and finish, we gotta talk to you." Atlas said and then facepalmed with great force.

Nero made his crowd disperse and then he talked with Natsu, Atlas, and Happy. "So word on the street around here is that there is a Salamander in town. I'm thinking it could be Igneel and who knows, if Igneel is here, then maybe Terra and Merc are here too." Natsu stated as they continued walking.

"Natsu who gave you this tip about a Salama-" Nero was interrupted by another group of fangirls, this time shouting another's name. "It's the Salamander, and he's so awesome!" a random girl shouted.

"Wait a minute, Natsu aren't you the Salamander? Master Makarov told the guild that everyone calls you the Salamander. But then again isn't Igneel a salamander?" Happy questioned and this rang a bell in the 3 Slayers' head.

"Well, I like to think that Igneel's an overgrown gecko with horns. I still hate that bastard for leaving me in the mountains, all those years ago." Natsu uttered with his finger to his chin.

"Y'know Happy's got a point. Hold on Igneel's a dragon, completely different from a Salamander." Atlas chimed in and now they just wanted to see if there was really a giant dragon in the crowd.

"Well give me a second while I buy something real quick from this store. Happy wanna come with?" Nero asked the flying exceed.

"AYE Sir!" Happy replied and proceeded to follow Nero to a magic store, ironically the only one in town. When they entered the shop, there were only two people in the shop, a blonde girl wearing a white vest with blue accents and a dark blue skirt. She was well endowed and had an assortment of keys on her waist.

"Excuse me, can I have the Nikora key of the celestial spirits?" The blonde teenager asked the shop owner as Nero and Happy were looking around the small shop.

"You mean this here silver key? 20,000 Jewel." The shop owner responded and this brought a gasp from both the blonde bombshell and Nero, who was reading a book of spells.

"Well that seems a bit much. Do ya think you… could-" The beautiful blonde positioned herself atop the counter with her left thigh in full view. She was using her sex appeal and even got closer to the shop owner whilst unbuttoning her shirt to reveal more cleavage. "Lower the price for me?"

_'Seriously what the hell?' _ Nero thought about the blonde bombshell as she clearly wanted just a silver key, but just how much was she willing to do for a goddamn key.

"Mmmmmm I like what I see… 19,000 then." The shop owner replied and she just gasped. "WHAT?! That's only a 1,000 jewel discount." She stopped showing her features and internally questioned if that's what her sex appeal was worth.

Nero walked up to the counter and took out 20,000 jewels and placed it. "Give her the key, I'll pay for it. Don't make her do all that for a stupid discount that's not even worth." She turned to him and blushed, "T-there's no need for that, i-i-its ok I can pay for it."

"OH MR. STORMSERPENT, HOW CHILDISH OF ME. HERE IT'S ON THE HOUSE!" The shop owner looked frightened at Nero because he was known throughout Fiore.

"Just take the jewel and give it to uhh-" Nero looked over at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

_'That's him! The Stormserpent of Fairy Tail. What is he doing here?! He shouldn't be in a magic store, he has crazy water magic that can put most to shame. He's like one of the strongest mages in Fiore, at least that's what Sorcerer Weekly said about him. But for him to just outright buy that key for me? That's really sweet, I'll need to talk to him more about guilds and see if I can join Fairy Tail, as it is the number one guild in Fiore… Oh who am I kidding. Someone like him probably wants nothing to do with a girl like me, let alone even give me the time to talk to him.' _

"**Lucy**." Lucy responded as she snapped from her trance. She was looking at Nero and eyeing his gear.

"For Lucy here. Now stop overpricing your merch, I get that only passing mages come here and there's barely any mages living here but what you're doing is just plain robbery." Nero clapped back at the shop owner and he nodded at the water mage.

Nero walked away and out of the shop but his arm was grabbed by Lucy who looked like she wanted to talk to him. "Hey I never got to thank you for buying this key for me. I-I'm Lucy by the way, **Lucy Heartfilia."**

"Don't mention it Lucy. So since you bought the key and I see some golden keys around your belt, I presume you're a Celestial Spirit mage?"

"Yeah actually I am. I want to collect all 12 zodiac keys to add to my collection. I wanna become strong so I can join a guild." This caught Nero's attention as he began to walk to where Natsu and Atlas were. With those golden keys, anyone would think Lucy is a part of a guild, but she claims she isn't.

"Tell me why you want to be in a guild." Nero asked her this question for confirmation. To see if she would answer correctly and if maybe she can join Fairy Tail as he is already fond of the Blonde Bombshell.

"I need money to support myself and… this isn't a topic that I like to go into but I ran away from home and I didn't leave on such good terms. I want to support myself and eventually the guild that I am joining. It just feels lik-" Lucy was interrupted as she and Nero grew closer to Natsu and Atlas. She heard the name "Salamander." being called out from a crowd and she went into the crowd and finally saw the man with magic said to be unobtainable from stores.

"So what did I miss guys?" Nero asked Natsu and Atlas.

"Nothing really, we were waiting for you and Happy so we can see if this 'Salamander' is Igneel or not." Natsu claimed.

"I would like you guys to meet Lucy here." Nero pointed to his side and the other Slayers were confused as Lucy was not standing by Nero's side. "Uhhh Nero who's Lucy?"

"What the hell are you-" He looked to see Lucy had left him, this made Nero tear up chibi style and left him whimpering. "She left me already? I'm not good with women."

"Aww it's alright sir, you'll get one soon." Happy tried to comfort Nero's exaggerated crying.

"Natsu, now that I think about it, I don't think Igneel is here." Atlas started and Natsu became serious for a second and shot a glare towards Atlas.

"Why not?" Natsu answered back.

"Think about it. A dragon would not gather this kind of attention from people. Girls gushing over a dragon? No, impossible. If Igneel was really here that crowd would be larger and two, people would be running for their lives. Three, I kinda knew off rip Igneel wasn't here because I can sense people and animals, even dragons with my feet and the thing in the middle of that crowd is not a dragon." Atlas finished while Natsu went up to him and grabbed him by the collar with one hand.

"So ya just made me come out here for no GODDAMN REASON! You think IT'S FUNNY TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT?!" Natsu exclaimed while Atlas removed his hand.

"In a way yes, it is pretty funny… I'm just messing with ya Natsu. Seriously though, let's go see why some idiot is using your nickname for fangirls. Nero, get your depressed ass up… over here crying about girls when your with Erza of all women."

"It was just a joke, YoUr MajEsTy." Nero claimed but Happy knew he wasn't that much of a hotshot with the ladies, and he doesn't mean his fangirls.

They all went towards the crowd and moved some girls out of the way. Nero noticed these girls were all under some kind of trance, until they got to the center of all the commotion. A man with short, dark blue spiky hair going outwards. He had a distinctive mark on his face, right above his right eyebrow. He wore a dark, high collared cape and under the cape was a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstripe pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots.

"Who's this joker?" Natsu said with a disappointed look on his face.

Before either Nero or Atlas can say something, Nero notices Lucy to his left and she's gushing over this imposter. Atlas also sees Nero go to this blonde girl and wonders why.

_'Is that this Lucy girl he was talking about? Well… she doesn't look bad, so I guess it's a plus for him. Those keys… she's a celestial spirit mage, that's cool in and of itself. Now onto this pompous asshole, __**Bora**__ you always do this yourself at the wrong time. To think after our last meeting, you would have changed from this __**Charm Magic**__ of yours.'_

"I know who this jackass is. He uses a 'special' type of magic" Atlas chimed in while sighing.

"Please show us your fire magic SALAMANDER!" Lucy called out with mini hearts in her eyes. Nero stepped in front of her and she practically couldn't see him.

"Lucy?" He started waving his arms chibi-style to no avail. "LUCY!" She still wouldn't see or acknowledge Nero, until he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. "LUCY! TALK TO ME!"

"H-HEY! WHY ARE YOU SHAKING ME?!" Lucy exclaimed towards the Water Dragon Slayer and she could somewhat see his eyes under the shade of his mask. "What happened?" She asked her new friend, while he let go of her frame. "You… were under a spell." Nero was angry under the mask and he knew who the imposter was and he turned to him, thinking about what vile things he would do to this blasphemous excuse of a mage.

"Um… it's just a small spell. Don't worry about it, you took me out of it. Thank you Nero." Lucy calmed Nero and he turned back in surprise.

"...How…do you know my name?" Nero asked the blonde mage

"Oh come on! You're practically famous in Fiore." Lucy quickly pulled out a Sorcerer Weekly magazine and showed a page that had Nero on it. "It says here, The Stormserpent of Fairy Tail, whose name is Nero Lamenton, is one of the guilds most powerful mages. He, along with the Mad Titan, are known as the Kingslayers of Fairy Tail, are perhaps the strongest duo ever to surface in a guild. Nero however, is not considered S-Class due to his constant departure from the guild, taking missions that are S-Class and lower, never receiving full initiation. Is also very mysterious and is a playboy at times but not as much as **Loke**."

"WHAT! Give me that." Nero took the magazine from Lucy's hands. "I am S-Class first of all, it's just I've never taken trials like Atlas. And Loke's a promiscuous idiot."

"So you are a playboy hm?" Lucy asked in curiosity and she got closer to Nero, who pulled the magazine down to see that she was in his face, grinning ever so slightly.

"N-no I-I'm not. I don't like people enough to be in relationships. I feel it's a waste of time and energy to go through that whole stage with someone." He responded back and this kind of disheartened Lucy somewhat, as she at least wanted to get to know Nero a bit more.

"But it says here, that you have a rather close relationship with… **TITANIA**?! YOUR DATING ERZA SCARLET?!" Lucy questioned his statement with another bold question.

"No DAMN IT! I-it's complicated and I'm gonna kill that blonde haired reporter freak for this shit. Always saying 'COOL!' after everything and taking things out of proportion."

_'Well that's a downside but he said that they're not so. The way he gets so defensive is kinda cute and the mystery behind the mask only adds to his flare.'_ Lucy thought vividly and she didn't know why but, seeing Nero become flustered was appealing to say the least. Sure she had heard of him and all the rumors of his power and mysteriousness, even the rumor of him being on par with some of Wizard Saints and he's only a teenager. But again that was just a rumor.

"Anyway back to the real problem at hand." Nero gave Lucy back her magazine and went back to the crowd with Lucy to confront the imposter Salamander. He noticed Natsu with his arms down and annoyed face, with Atlas standing next to him with his arms folded.

"You again?! How many times do either me or Atlas have to run into you using this illegal magic Bora?" Nero called out Bora.

"Well the Mad Titan, Stormserpent, and real Salamander, all of Fairy Tail. I don't want any problems. At least not yet that is-" Bora couldn't finish as Nero waved his arm over his group of fangirls and the charm magic was gone.

All of the girls were wondering what had happened and soon they just scattered…

"Wha… What was that?" Bora asked the group of Fairy Tail mages plus Lucy.

"Cmon man, you need to upgrade your magic. That charm crap was too easy for me to **Dispel**. Anyway why are you in Hargeon?"

"I'm here merely to turn a new leaf and learn more magic." The Charm wizard replied to an already angry group of 3 Slayers and a Celestial Spirit Mage.

"That's bullshit and you know it Bora!" Nero uttered back.

"Why the harsh language Stormserpent? Please forgive me if I took away your group of fangirls. I wanted their attention."

"But using illegal magic is not the way to 'turn a new leaf' as you say!" Lucy entered the conversation and this made Atlas, Happy, and Nero turn to listen closely to her.

"Please, my 'illegal' magic worked on you, who knows what I could've done to-" Bora stopped his statement to see Nero move, faster than anyone Bora has ever seen, move right directly in front of his face.

"Choose your next words… very carefully." Nero said blankly and Bora could tell under the mask he was dead serious.

"A-alright Storm, don't get your panties in a twist. Jeez, what's up with you? Titania neglects you so much that you have to find a new girl to defend?"

Atlas walked up behind Nero and put a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at him. Atlas gave him a look and Nero calmed down, and they both turned away from Bora. Nero then quickly summoned his blade and put it mere centimeters away from Bora's throat. Electricity was cracking through the blade and Bora was careful not to move an inch or his life would end there. Natsu and Lucy were shocked at this, more Lucy than Natsu.

"Let this be the last time I see or hear of you again." Nero uttered angrily and Bora swallowed what little pride he had, turned around and walked away. Nero then sheathed his blade and it shrunk down to being a bracelet on his wrist, bearing the talisman emblem he wore long ago as a child.

"You could have handled that better buddy." Atlas started to speak to Nero.

"I don't share your taste of mercy Atlas. Some people aren't just meant to be in this cruel world we live in."

"Your right… to an extent. We have no control of other people Nero, you need to understand that. People are going to do what they want of their own free will, good or bad. That doesn't justify you taking their life because you think you need to impose YOUR own will onto others. The bad people you wish to 'enlighten' will be handled appropriately."

"You don't understand. You've never understood Atlas."

"Tell me what I don't understand then."

"I'm not saying to kill the good people, I'm not saying that at all. People like that bastard Bora, people like Acnologia-"

Atlas was wide eyed at the mention of that name and Nero knew this would be his reaction.

"Ring a bell doesn't it. People like Acnologia, who cause pain wherever they go are not meant to be this world. Those who would use magic for their own benefit and in ways that aren't just, are not fair for those who want to do good like us. The world is cruel enough due to the fact that we are always fighting each other and for what? Jewel? Power? Status? We were gifted with these amazing abilities and knowledge to lead the world to a better place. Those who disrupt the balance need to be taken care of, if you have the power to cause mayhem, and not have the guts to take the consequences. Don't. Do. It. At. All."

"Nero your way of thinking is not necessarily wrong, but you need to GET that you cannot take power into your own hands as if you are some kind of god. That's not what Terra taught me and I'm sure that's not what Merc taught you."

"Merc taught me to kill the bastard Acnologia and all who stood in my way of achieving that goal. But as much as Merc wants this to be about him, it's not. I have my own goals and I feel that we should have equal peace in this world and remove the people who want to tarnish that peace."

"I'm done trying to convince you Nero. How does my own best friend, my brother, not see that what he's doing by nearly killing his adversaries is somewhat wrong?"

"Man whatever." Nero ended the conversation and he and Atlas walked back over to Lucy and Natsu.

"U-um were you two ok there. I saw you guys' energy just shoot straight out of your bodies." Lucy asked.

"Yeah we're fine uhhhhhh Lucy right? Me and Nero always have these kinds of talks." Atlas said while putting his arm around Nero's shoulder. Under the mask, Nero was beginning to have second thoughts about his methods and whether Atlas may be right. Mercuphobia certainly was like this when he was alive at least.

"Luce?" Natsu plainly responded, not giving a care to what just transpired in front of his eyes.

"No Natsu, Lucy." Happy corrected him.

"Yea thanks, WAIT HOLD ON! YOUR A TALKING CAT?!" Lucy was surprised that Happy flew in out of nowhere holding a fish in his hands.

"We live in a world where magic exists, but you're surprised that Natsu owns a flying, talking, cat?" Atlas questions her jokingly.

"It's not my fault! I don't get around… much." Lucy blushed slightly.

"Give ya something else." Nero muttered under his breath sadistically.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned, and Nero looked back at her, "What? I didn't say anything."

They all laughed at Lucy's expense until a certain rumble echoed, loud enough to be heard by all of them.

"Maaaaaaaaaaan am I hungry." Natsu announced to his group.

"When aren't you hungry Natsu." Nero answered him while smiling slightly, but no one could see it.

"Now that you mention, I'm kinda hungry too." Atlas continued as he wanted to get away from the near altercation he had with Nero. To think two of Fairy Tail's best, let alone it's resident duo, would have clashing beliefs. One seeking peace through normal means and ways that can be deemed heroic, while the other sought peace through any means necessary.

"There should be a restaurant around here. Let's go, my treat for saving me and those groups of people from that Bora guy." Lucy explained and they walked to a restaurant in Hargeon.

Inside the restaurant, which was filled with customers to the brim, nonetheless they were escorted to a booth. **(A/N : I'm gonna skip the restaurant scene as it was explained earlier about who Igneel is and why they were looking for him to Lucy.)**

"Well that was good. I'll be on my way." Lucy stated.

"Why so soon? I thought you wanted to join a guild?" Nero asked almost immediately as he noticed Lucy get up.

"I do but I have to collect the zodiac keys first, then I'll join a guild. Who knows I might even join Fairy Tail."

"You can join Fairy Tail Lucy. I'm sure our master would accept you." Atlas entered the conversation and wanted to assure her since Nero seems to be so caught up on her. But it doesn't make sense if he is in a romantic 'thing' with Erza. Atlas couldn't tell why Nero was so eager when it came to Lucy about anything in the small time they have known her.

"I don't want to come in empty handed. I need something to make myself a capable mage." She brought down the offer and wanted to work on herself. It was clear to Atlas and Nero, meanwhile Natsu and Happy are stuffing their faces with fish and flaming steak respectively.

Lucy walked out of the restaurant and Nero got up and followed her outside. He grabbed her by the hand, "Lucy wait." There was a slight pause between them and they both slightly blushed, Lucy's blush being visible. They both looked at each other, there was nothing to interrupt them. It was two people that, in the short time they've known each other, just stood there enjoying the others' presence.

"When I see you again, join Fairy Tail please." Nero asked Lucy and he didn't know what came over him. Something inside of him was screaming to throw himself at Lucy.

_'Do it Boy! As the Son of the Water Dragon God, you will continue the legacy through multiple women if you have to! Each offspring of yours will inherit our power. Do as I would do and mark her as one of your mates to begin the stages. Or you could be less interesting and Mark the red haired girl.' _Mercuphobia was speaking inside of Nero's soul, though Nero could not hear his thoughts or anything Merc would say. The only thing Merc can do is trigger his instincts, his Dragon Instincts.

_'Why do I feel like I gotta make Lucy mine? I just met Lucy and she's nice I guess. No this feeling is stronger, It's like something is raging for me to claim her and do things to her.' _

"... Of cour- I mean, yea I'll think about it. You'll see me again for sure." Lucy replied and she was still blushing. Neither had realized it yet, but they were still holding hands and then they both looked down. Rush filled both of them and they pulled away almost instantaneously.

Nero walked back to the front of the restaurant where Atlas, Natsu, and Happy were waiting for him. Atlas had his arms folded, while Natsu was leaning against a wall with Happy sitting atop his shoulder.

"Well your energy spiked up for a quick second, mind telling me what happened?" Atlas asked to fulfill his curiosity.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." Nero quickly ended the conversation. Atlas could tell that, behind the mask, Nero was upset to see Lucy go. He felt he had a mental connection with Nero and could tell what he was feeling in his heart.

"She'll be back, I'm sure of it. Give her time to hone her craft and become the best version of her she can be." Atlas reassured Nero, while putting a hand around his shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Nero ended the conversation and the 3 continued to traverse Hargeon.

* * *

**~10 minutes later~  
Port of Hargeon  
Lucy Heartfillia**

Lucy had just left Nero and the others and she had to admit, she didn't know what was going on back there. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach and it was because of Nero? Did she harbor feelings for him? She didn't know, she was confused about her feelings. While she was walking around the port, Bora once again showed his face to Lucy.

"You again? What do you want?" Lucy asked Bora. There was silence, an eerie silence. "I know you want to join Fairy Tail. I can talk to the master to let you in, I just need a favor." Bora stated.

"Reall- wait, but Nero and the other two are part of Fairy Tail and they weren't cool with you. He nearly killed you. I find it hard to believe you'd be a part of Fairy Tail. Leave me alo-"

"Oh stop it already." Bora ended with a single lift of his index finger. He charmed Lucy and put her under his spell. He assumed control of her mental state and she had to obey his command.

"So how would you like to accompany me to a party on my boat. It has other guests that I will happily get into Fairy Tail." Bora claimed and he walked with a mindless Lucy to the docks, where his boat was waiting for him. While they walked, Bora poofed a nice crimson red dress for Lucy. It fit her quite nicely and hugged her body, possibly to the point of no return.

* * *

**~Same Time~  
Nero, Natsu, Atlas, and Happy**

The 3 Slayers and an Exceed were walking back to the gate of hargeon to return to Magnolia, when something clicked inside of Atlas. He paused and then Nero and Natsu looked back while Happy kept flying, not realizing they had stopped.

"Hey what's wrong with you guys?" Happy questions.

"Atlas? What's up man?" Natsu followed up Happy' question.

Nero turns back and looks at his brother to see his unnerving body language. "Are you alright? Atlas! What is it man?!"

"I have a bad feeling about something later today." Atlas responded and he didn't know why he felt that way. Though he and Nero share a bond that they both could tell how the other is feeling. Call it a brotherhood thing or whatever you want, nobody knew how to describe the relationship between the Kingslayers of Fairy Tail.

"What're you on about?" Nero questioned Atlas.

"I don't know, s-something just doesn't feel right. I don't think we should leave Hargeon til' later tonight." Atlas concluded his thoughts and it left the others wondering what he could be talking about.

"Well if ya feel anything crazy again let us know buddy." Natsu added on and it couldn't shake off the feeling Atlas had. After all, Atlas could sense anyone and anything with his connection to the earth, though he felt a slight disturbance in a certain blonde's energy.

* * *

**~Later that day~  
The Slayers and Exceed  
Port of Hargeon**

Bora and the 'charmed' Lucy were arriving on Bora's boat. Meanwhile enjoying the view of the roaring ocean were the Slayers and Happy, Nero was looking on and Atlas was sitting down meditating. Natsu and Happy were contemplating going back to the guild until Natsu's attention was grabbed by something.

"So I hear Salamander's throwing a party on that big boat over there. Hear it's for some of the Fairy Tail members." One random person said to another walking past Natsu and the others. As the bystanders walked by the group of mages, veins grew on Natsu's face.

Natsu began walking to the boat, not alerting Nero or Atlas as to what he was doing. "Where… are you going… Natsu?" Atlas asked from his meditative state.

"Damn it." Natsu muttered under his breath. _'Guess there's no getting past Atlas and his earth sensing nonsense.'_

"I'm gonna go on that boat and give that idiot Pora or Bora, whatever the hell his name is! A piece of my mind. Posing as one of us ain't gonna go well for him, I'll make sure of that."

"Well… try not to blow anything up will ya? We don't wanna deal with another bill or even Master Makarov when he gets a complaint from the other Council members." Atlas told the Fire Dragon Slayer as he knew what Natsu was capable of and they really didn't want to make Master Makarov angry… again.

Natsu begins to jog his way onto the boat, prepared to face this imposter. Meanwhile on the ship, the mind controlled Lucy and Bora are continuing the party. Lucy is bickering with other mind controlled women and oblivious to them, there are other women asleep with some kind of Magic.

"We are definitely gonna make some money off of these girls." Bora stated to one of his henchmen.

"The pay is gonna be ridiculous. Can we keep some of them for y'know… things." One henchman replied and Bora laughed in response. In the middle of their laughing, a familiar pink haired boy and blue exceed walk on the boat and barge right in.

"Listen here you! Stop posing as one of Fairy Tail when you aren't a part of the guild." Natsu yelled at Bora and his men.

"Oh it's you, the real Salamander. Leave us would you? You'll be interfering with our merchandise." Bora says as he waves his hand to signal Natsu to look at the women in the room.

Natsu then notices the blonde girl from earlier. _'She's here too? What was her name again? Lucky? Lucy? Luce? Whatever it is, that's the girl Nero introduced me and Happy to earlier and SHE FED US.' _

"What do you plan to do with them?" Natsu asked angrily.

"As if we'd tell you. Just know we'll be getting a lot of money for them." Bora replied and this made Natsu somewhat mad. He began to heat up internally and eventually a flame sparked in his right hand and he slammed it down to the floor of the boat, creating a small explosion. Through the debris, smoke, and glass being in the air, it caused Lucy to be knocked to the ground.

Happy flew to Lucy while Natsu would deal with Bora and his henchmen. What Natsu didn't know was that they wouldn't be alone for long.

"LUCY! Wake up we have to get off the boat. Natsu will handle these guys." Happy told Lucy as she grabbed her head in pain.

"Happy? What do you-" Lucy couldn't finish as she saw Natsu and Bora in a standoff. _'Maybe I can help him with my celestial spirits.'_ Lucy pulled out her keys and if luck was never on her side, it really wasn't on her side now. Bora fired a spell, which Natsu evaded, and it ricocheted and knocked Lucy's keys to the ocean from the rail behind her.

"Wait! NO! My keys! Happy please help me get my keys!"

"AYE!" Happy then grabbed Lucy and flew to the spot where she presumed where her keys landed in the water. While in the air, she couldn't see the keys and Happy was running out of magic power from carrying Lucy.

"Y'know your… really… heavy Lucy." Happy said as he was losing altitude.

"I AM NOT! Wait I'm sorry please don't drop me!"

"I'm… not. I'm just running out of… magic."

In the distance, Nero was still looking over the shining ocean and Atlas was still meditating. Nero spots Happy in the distance and it looks like he's carrying somebody.

"H-Happy? What the hell?" Nero started.

"What is it Nero?" Atlas said to his brother.

"I think I see Happy flying over the water and he's not with Natsu."

"What? That's ridiculous. Happy is always with Natsu." Atlas halted his meditation and went to where Nero is and looked and saw that Nero was right, Happy was in the air and he was carrying somebody.

"Is that Lucy?" Atlas questioned.

"What?" Nero asked.

"The person that he's carrying, it's Lucy. But why would they not be on the-" Atlas couldn't finish as he saw a small explosion from the boat.

"God damn Natsu. Go help Lucy, I'll help Natsu." Atlas told the Water Dragon Slayer. They both nodded and Nero offered Atlas a hand. Atlas didn't know what Nero was implying but he trusted him.

Nero took his hand and jumped into the ocean and sped to the boat underwater. Atlas barely could hold Nero's hand as they were moving so fast under the water. Nero then spinned and launched Atlas out of the water, to the deck of the boat. Happy saw Atlas emerge and it was magnificent. It was, in Happy's eyes, in slow-mo.

In the midst of admiring Atlas' emergence from the water, Happy ran out of magic power and dropped along with Lucy. They both fell into the water, but felt something grab them both. For Happy, he felt something grab his tail and for Lucy, she felt something grab her around her waist.

Nero emerged with both Lucy and Happy in hand. He was looking at the boat and grew angry, but he couldn't leave Lucy and Happy alone, mostly Lucy. Happy was unconscious and Lucy was beginning to wake up and she saw a familiar mask.

She noticed her clothes were wet and Nero's arm was around her waist, bridal style. "Nero?" She asked. "Yea Lucy." He replied and there was another silence between them and Lucy unexpectedly hugged Nero.

"Thank you."

"Uh-uhhhhhhhh." Nero was red under his mask and then looked down. He could see that Lucy's red dress was tight enough around her chest area because of the water. Her boobs were basically on him and he was almost losing it.

"Um? Are you okay?"

"F-Fine. I'm just… fine." He was lying. But after their little 'moment' Nero pulled out Lucy's celestial keys and gave it to her.

"YOU FOUND MY KEYS! YOUR AWESOME."

Nero simply stayed quiet, but Lucy couldn't see his face under the mask. He was practically smiling with joy. The horn of the boat rang and the boat began to move. Meanwhile, on the deck of the boat, Atlas landed and saw nothing but bodies of women on the deck.

"What the hell's goin on here?" He questioned as he continued walking and then he saw Natsu slumped over and he knew what this was right away. "Damn motion sickness." He ran to Natsu's side and saw that they both were surrounded by henchmen and Bora alike.

**"Earth God's Devastation!" **Atlas screamed as he leapt in front of Natsu and slammed his fists into the ground, causing the boat to shake violently and send an airwave forward. This shocks Bora and his men and stops the boat entirely.

"Natsu cmon buddy."

"W-waaaaait… we go-t-t-t to get… those g-g-g-irls off the boat." Natsu tried speaking with his motion sickness and Atlas understood him. Atlas gathered the women who were asleep fast and there were a number of them. He then lifted his hand and closed it into a fist, encasing the women inside of an Earth barrier.

Nero sped to shore and dropped Lucy and Happy off. "Wait Nero! I can help with my spirits.

"No it's alright let me, Natsu, and Atlas take care of it." Nero said as he dove back into the water and swam like a swordfish, incredibly fast. He only had one thing on his mind. Who was manning that ship and why did Lucy go there?

Natsu has recovered from his motion sickness, due to Atlas using his God Slayer magic. Downside, Bora and his men recovered too.

"You guys are the worst, pretending to be me and trying to sell these girls like you own them!" Natsu was visibly angry and Atlas noticed this and decided to leave it up to Natsu, while he goes and rescues the women and brings them to shore.

"Now that Atlas won't hog all the glory." Natsu punched his fists together, ready for a fight.

"Sir, what does he mean? We're pretending to be him?" One henchman asked and as soon as Bora was about to answer with probably another excuse, Natsu then revealed his fairy tail emblem on his arm.

"I'm part of Fairy Tail! And I won't stand for you making my guild look like crap!" Natsu yelled as he roared fiery flames from his mouth and scorched the henchmen and even went a distance beyond the boat and into the city. This only left him and Bora.

"Oh please, that fire magic is weak. Let me show you something new." Bora was as confident as ever. He was actually thinking he can take on a Fairy Tail mage, let alone perhaps it's most destructive mage.

Bora proceeded to fire a huge blast of fire and it engulfed Natsu. "Hehehehe, I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be strong? I thought your fire magic was unmatched."

"This fire… tastes awful." Natsu said from within the flames.

"What?!" Bora was shaken by this, he thought Natsu had been torched and burned to death, but boy was he wrong. His flame spell was lessening and becoming smaller. He saw a black silhouette eating the flames.

"I-impossible! You can't eat fire!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"No fire will work on me. I'll just keep eating it. You've pissed me off and now that I'm filled up. It's time for me to end this!"

A red magic circle appears and it has a dragon head in the middle as the flames of a dragon coat Natsu's hands. He punches them together and prepares,** "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He shouts as he runs at Bora, who is practically a deer in headlights and doesn't move, takes the hit and is defeated. This causes a massive explosion on the boat and the military is on the way to see the ruckus.

Nero then shows up, still dampened from being underwater. He checks on Natsu and then notices Bora's unconscious body.

"Him? This was all him?" Nero asks Natsu who was wiping his fists.

"Yeah but I beat him, now let's go."

"No, I'll stay for a little bit." Nero says mysteriously.

"Like hell you are Nero! Cmon." Natsu says as he grabs Nero's left hand and pulls him to the edge of the boat. Nero then sees Atlas in the distance, at shore with all the women, Lucy, and Happy.

_'Sorry buddy.' _Nero thought as before he and Natsu jumped off the boat, he pulled Natsu back and launched him at Atlas. Natsu was flying through the air and was screaming loudly.

_'I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him.' _Was all Natsu thought.

As Nero saw Natsu's body going in the distance he noticed Atlas still didn't move from his spot. "Is he gonna catch him? Atlas I swear to god." He muttered.

Back on the shore, Atlas noticed Natsu flying at blinding speeds and then lifted his hand and closed it in the nick of time, catching Natsu in an Earth cage. "I'm gonna… kill him." Natsu said as he lost consciousness from the impact. Atlas then wondered why Nero is still on the boat.

Back on the boat, Nero analyzed all of the henchmen's unconscious bodies and even Bora's body. _'I should kill you. I told you I never wanted to see your face again. Know what they say, you want something done right, you do it yourself.'_

Nero then slowly summoned his sword from his wristband and aimed it at Bora… only to hesitate or was it really hesitation? "I've got a better idea. Hopefully it's my last time going in the ocean tonight." Nero muttered as he recalled his sword and walked to the edge of the boat and dove off into the ocean. He went deep into the depths, once he reached a low point, he turned right back around and swam for the surface. He was prepared to gain massive height and was swimming faster than usual and for what? To show Bora you never mess with Fairy Tail.

Nero reached the surface and blasted out of the water, gaining air time that was almost inhumane. He still had a water aura around him and it didn't disappear.

**"WATER DRAGON'S SPINNING SWORD HORN!"** Nero put his arms into an 'X' motion in front of his face. He knew the sword horn was a headbutt, from the way Natsu does it, but Nero put his own variation into it. He spinned like a spiral and tore the whole boat in half, ending Bora and men once and for all. This act caused a minor tidal wave to hit Hargeon and destroyed a little bit of the city, but not more than Natsu's earlier use of the Fire Dragon's Roar.

Atlas and the others besides Natsu were stunned at the boat just breaking in half, reverse titanic style. "Wow, that's a bit much eh Nero?" Atlas muttered under his breath. Nero returns to shore and emerges from the water in front of his guildmates and Lucy.

"What?" Nero said to Atlas, Lucy, and Happy were looking at him.

"Nothing." Lucy and Happy replied.

"You two are something else… Anyway, Nero what the hell was that?" Atlas retorted.

"What? I was feeling lucky."

"Did you kill anyone?" Atlas asked with his eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"No." Nero lied.

"You know I can tell when you're lying right." Atlas clapped back.

"Whatever Atlas, let's not do this now." Nero and Atlas' bickering was stopped by the military of Hargeon. They were charging towards the Fairy Tail wizards and were not happy.

"Uh oh." Nero started.

"I'll grab Natsu, let's go back to the guild!" Atlas said as he grabbed Natsu and hoisted him on his shoulder and ran back towards Magnolia. Nero grabbed Lucy's hand and began speed running.

"W-wait Nero, where are we going?!" Lucy asked Nero as they were moving at blinding speeds, passing Atlas, who was holding Natsu and Happy.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? So that's where we're goin." Nero replied to the Celestial Spirit mage and she smiled.

_'This is the start I've wanted all my life. Thank you Nero, Atlas, and Natsu.' _

* * *

**Well that took another while, but life is all I can say. BTW I'm skipping the Macao and Daybreak Arc. I for one don't like the Macao rescue thing and the Daybreak Arc was cool but a little weird for me. Anyway next chapter, we will continue with Lucy's introduction into the guild and onto the Eisenwald Arc. Man this story is gonna be a hell of a ride to write cause most of my ideas come at the later arcs. Don't forget to review and favorite for me as it keeps me pushing to write more chapters :)**


End file.
